Shards of the Ice Queen
by aevee
Summary: Quistis Trepe, possibly one of the most overlooked characters in all of FF, finally finds someone who loves her and who she loves, even if it means it's one of her students. (QuistisOC, it's femfem (my first) just warnin' ya)
1. New Arrival Part 1

Leaning out over the railing of the balcony, Quistis let her golden hair flow in the wind. It had been a while since she had last let her hair out, just like it had been a while since she let herself remain idle for an entire lazy Saturday afternoon. She usually pushed herself to mark students' assignments or tests, or she read through all her class plans. She always found something to do. When it actually came to the point where she couldn't find anything academically related to occupy herself with, she'd take a short walk down to the Training Centre and have a little 'fun' taking down a T-Rexaur by herself.  
  
A sigh escaped her pale pink lips. Quistis scowled at the blood red horizon, taking one last look at the sunset, before turning around and walking into her spacious dorm. The wind whipped into her room, causing the curtains to whisk out and envelope her. Growling, she pushed them back into place, and moved to close the balcony doors.  
  
"Looks like it's gonna rain." Quistis muttered to herself as she closed the doors.  
  
Thick storm clouds rolled over the horizon, blocking the sunset from view. She could almost feel the electricity in the air as Balamb Garden silently flew into the oncoming storm.  
  
* * *  
  
FLASH  
  
BOOM  
  
"Ugghhh. . ."  
  
Quistis groaned as she was rudely awakened from the sudden flash of lightening and the following thunderclap that announced the arrival of the storm. It'd been extremely cloudy for hours, but the storm didn't start until now.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
It was in the middle of the night, and even though the next day was Sunday, Quistis still needed sleep. Not for beautifying purposes, of course, but to remain in her top-notch condition. Grumbling and cursing the sky under her breath, Quistis rolled over and burrowed deeper into her sheets, trying to cover her ears and ignoring the ear-shattering thunderclaps.  
  
She had just about fallen asleep when she heard it. A cry for help, coming vaguely from the front foyer. Shaking her head and dismissing it as hallucinations that tended to come just before one dreamt, Quistis tried to go back to sleep, but was once again jolted awake by the cry for help. Reluctantly, she threw her sheets off of her body, and was completely awakened by the cold air rushing to greet her. Shivering, she groped around, trying to find a jacket of some sort to cover her prone body, but she could find none, so she had to settle for walking out in just her sleeping attire. She flung open her dorm door, to be greeted by a very sleepy Selphie.  
  
"Ugghh, Quisty?"  
  
Quistis couldn't help but smile when she saw Selphie. Her already overly curly hair was sticking up in all directions, giving the impression of someone who had had an extremely bad experience with super-hard hair gel.  
  
"Yes Selphie?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Quistis checked her watch.  
  
"'Bout 2 in the morning."  
  
Selphie groaned again.  
  
"It's waaaayy too early for someone to have gotten in trouble in the Training Centre."  
  
Quistis blinked.  
  
"Um, Selph, what're you talking about?"  
  
Selphie let out an enormous yawn and cutely rubbed her eyes before answering.  
  
"Heard a call for help. Thought someone mighta gotten themselves in trouble with a T-Rexaur or somethin'."  
  
As she said that, Selphie held up her nunchakus.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Quistis could have slapped herself right then and there.  
  
'How could I have been so stupid to have forgotten my Save the Queen?'  
  
"So Quisty, where're you goin'?"  
  
"I heard someone cry for help as well, but I think it was coming from the front foyer, I'm going to check it out."  
  
Selphie mumbled something along the lines of agreement, but Quistis didn't quite catch it as they went their separate ways to investigate the aforementioned cry for help.  
* * *  
  
"Instructor Trepe!! Thank Hyne you came, you have to come, quick!"  
  
Quistis blinked in surprise as a young entry level cadet rushed up to her and quickly dragged her towards the front doors. What greeted her did no less than take her breath away. Lying on the ground, in a puddle of water and blood, was a small cloaked figure. Quistis rushed up towards it, having wrenched her arm out of the death grip of the cadet, and promptly kneeled down and began to check for signs of life. A girl. It was a young girl of about 14 years of age, dressed in dark coloured pants and a white shirt, with a black trench coat enveloping her. However, the white shirt was almost completely dyed red from the blood seeping out of a large gash in the girl's torso, and the black trench coat was in a similar condition from a deep wound in her right leg.  
  
"Oh Hyne. . ." Quistis heard the cadet whisper.  
  
She immediately whipped around and said in a deadly calm commanding voice, "Cadet, go to the Infirmary and tell Dr. Kadowaki to prepare to treat a deeply wounded patient. Go!"  
  
The cadet merely nodded and dashed off.  
  
"Dear Hyne, please don't be dead."  
  
Quistis gingerly lifted a finger to the girl's neck to check for a pulse, and immediately sighed in relief as she felt a very slight pulse jumping under her fingers.  
  
"Guess you aren't dead after all."  
  
Ignoring the fact that she was getting blood and grime all over her grey sweatpants and white tank top, Quistis hoisted the girl into her arms and headed towards the Infirmary.  
* * *  
  
Her head flopped around helplessly as someone ran, carry her towards an unknown destination. Groaning, she came to, and the first thing that greeted her eyes was what she thought was the incarnation of an angel.  
* * *  
  
Quistis immediately slowed to a jog and looked down at the girl. She saw her eyes flutter open and look up at her. The girl opened her mouth, trying to say something.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Quistis asked, prompting the girl to talk.  
  
"Are you-" the girl started, but stopped abruptly as a coughing fit seized her.  
  
Quistis set the girl down, propping her up against a wall.  
  
"Are you an angel?" the girl finally asked.  
  
Quistis blushed.  
  
"No, my name is Quistis Trepe. You're in Balamb Garden right now, I'm an Instructor here."  
  
The girl simply blinked before once again slipping into unconsciousness. Quistis cursed and picked the girl up again before sprinting towards the Infirmary. 


	2. New Arrival Part 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, luv ya!  
  
"Is she alright Doctor?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Quistis. She's got a mighty large gash through her torso, I healed her, but it seems to not have worked..."  
  
"What d'you mean it didn't work?"  
  
"I mean the wound is still wide open, there's still blood gushing out of it, that's what I mean."  
  
Quistis frowned. There was no reason for this, Doctor Kadowaki had already used Curaga more than once on the girl, but her condition had not shown improvement, and it was already 8 in the morning.  
  
"D'you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Quistis asked.  
  
The doctor shook her head sadly.  
  
"To be honest with you, I have no idea, but I plan to find out. However, I think that all that can be done for now has been done. I'm going to go back and consult a couple of good resources. I'll be back."  
  
With that, Doctor Kadowaki walked back into her office, leaving Quistis to stare at the only other person in the room, the girl occupying the hospital bed in front of her. Eyebrows furrowed, Quistis approached the bedside and looked down at the girl. Pitch black hair hung loosely around her face and spilled onto her shoulders. Slender arms lay limp on top of her slim stomach. A stomach that was wrapped tightly in gauze in attempt to stem the flow of blood. The girl looked so pale from the blood loss, she could have easily been mistaken for a ghost.  
  
"Ugghh..."  
  
Quistis was jolted out of her observations as the girl groaned in pain. She watched as the girl's eyes opened, and Quistis stared into the unending blackness of her eyes. All she could see in those fathomless eyes was pain, anger, loneliness.  
  
"Where..."  
  
Quistis placed a hand lightly on the girl's shoulder, signaling for her to stop talking.  
  
"Curaga."  
  
A white glow enveloped the girl, making Quistis have to squint to see. She felt the magic flow from her fingertips and into the girl, but there was something else flowing from her. Looking down, she saw thin tendrils of green jumping from her hand to the girl's stomach, to the bloody gash. As those tendrils of energy jumped, Quistis felt as though part of her was going along with it, it felt as though she were being drained of all energy. The entire transfer of energy only lasted for about 10 seconds, but by the end of it, Quistis had sunk to the ground, unconscious.  
* * *  
  
She watched as woman called Quistis Trepe cast Curaga on her, but she knew it wouldn't work. This wound wasn't any ordinary one that could be easily healed by a spell or two, there was something else that prevented such things to work. She could feel the tug of something calling her back into unconsciousness, but she ignored it. She tried to warn Quistis, but she didn't have the strength. Just as she was about to be enveloped in blackness, she felt a strange wave of energy wash through her. Her eyes widened in surprise. The thing that had hurt her, it had said that the only person who could ever heal her was the one who could transfer their own energy to her, then the wound would heal. She thought it'd have been easy, just find someone willing to transfer a bit of energy to her, and she'd be as good as new. That is, until the monstrosity told her that there was only one person in the entire world who could do such a thing. And here the person was, Quistis Trepe. She felt the gash in her stomach seal up, she felt the blood flow through her body again, she felt her strength returning. Turning her head, she watched as Quistis fell to the ground.  
  
"No!"  
  
Bounding out of the bed, she knelt down beside Quistis and checked for a pulse. Lifting a shaking finger to Quistis' neck, she breathed again when she felt a light jumping underneath her finger. She stood up again, and looked around.  
  
'I could just leave her here, disappear, act as though none of this had ever happened...' 'You can't do that, she just saved you. You have to take care of her now. And it's not like you could go back anyways.'  
  
She sighed, she knew her conscience was right. But where to take her? She knew she was in some sort of hospital, but they wouldn't know what to do with Quistis, only she knew. They had a special bond between them now. She had part of Quistis in her, part of Quistis had been transferred into her. Suddenly, it clicked. She had some of Quistis' memories in her. Searching through them, she found out where Quistis lived. Smiling, she gently picked up the limp form the Quistis and started off. 


	3. Gettting Acquainted

Quistis opened her eyes and found herself in her dorm.  
  
'What am I doing here? Wasn't I just in the Infirmary? Wait, what about that girl?!'  
  
Bolting straight up in terror and worry, Quistis looked wildly around her room, only to fall back down onto the bed from the wave of nausea and dizziness that overtook her from sitting up too fast.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Quistis looked up in surprise and stared into the face of the girl from the Infirmary. There was a moment of silence between them, in which Quistis managed to hold back the bile that had risen into her throat.  
  
"Um, I'm glad to see that you're alright." the girl said, nervously sticking her hands in the pockets of her coat.  
  
"Me too. Um, I mean, I'm glad to see that you're alright too." Quistis replied, smiling nervously.  
  
A sudden bright grin flashed onto the girl's face, but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, leaving a very sullen look on her face.  
  
"So your name's Quistis Trepe, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
The girl made as though to turn away, but Quistis stopped her.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Turning to face her, the girl stared at Quistis, making her feel as if she was under some sort of examination.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes. I think it'd be nice to know what the name of my saviour is." Quistis replied wryly.  
  
Smirking, the girl replied, "In that case, I think Miranda'll do."  
  
"What d'you mean 'Miranda'll do'?"  
  
The girl simply shrugged and walked away to lean against the door.  
  
"That means you can call me Miranda." After a moment's hesitation, she added, "If you must know, I don't have a real name, at least, not one that I can let people know."  
  
Quistis arched an eyebrow.  
  
"It's for your own safety Quistis. And please, don't ask any questions about my personal life or my past, it's not something that'll help with your safety either."  
  
With that, the girl who called herself Miranda returned to the shadows.  
* * *  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Quisty? Quisty? Ya in there?"  
  
Yawning, Quistis pushed the sheets off of her and slipped into her slippers, meaning to head over and open the door, but a small hand pushed her gently back into bed.  
  
"No way you're getting out of bed now, you just recovered."  
  
Quistis frowned.  
  
"What about the door?"  
  
"Whoever's out there can wait."  
  
As soon as Miranda turned her back, Quistis lithely got up and prepared to slip past her to get the door, but Miranda heard the slight whisper of Quistis getting up, and with lightening speed, placed both hands on Quistis' shoulders and pushed her down again.  
  
"You'd best listen to me. Or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Quistis snapped. She wasn't used to getting ordered around like this, it was usually her doing the ordering. And plus, this petite girl couldn't possibly do much harm.  
  
A sudden ring sounded, and Quistis watched wide-eyed as Miranda swept back her coat revealing a long scabbard. With deft hands, she drew out a long blade. A long Gunblade.  
  
"Quistis, I'd like you to meet Samurai's Last Wish."  
  
A clever cross between the sharpest blade in the history of blades, a Japanese samurai blade, and a rifle of sorts, Samurai's Last Wish could most probably outrank Squall's Lionheart if it tried.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Quistis whispered, shocked.  
  
A moment's silence followed, as Miranda stood, deep in thought, with Samurai's Last Wish hovering a couple of inches above Quistis' throat. Finally, sighing, Miranda sheathed her Gunblade.  
  
"No. I wouldn't. But if you try to get up, just one more time, I will. That's a promise."  
  
The tone of Miranda's voice was more than enough to convince Quistis that she wasn't afraid to do what she had promised to do. Quistis sighed in defeat and stared up at the ceiling. But even before Quistis could close her eyes and try to go to sleep, the person outside of Quistis' door knocked again.  
  
"Quistis? Quistis? Answer the door!"  
  
Quistis recognized the voice as Rinoa's.  
  
"Hey! Quisty!! C'mon! Open the stupid door!"  
  
Selphie. So she was out there too.  
  
"Hey girls. Sorry, but I'm kinda too sick to answer the door right now. Mind coming back later?" Quistis called out.  
  
Miranda shot her a death glare before hissing, "They aren't supposed to know we're in here!"  
  
"Oh. Oops."  
  
"Quisty!!! Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh! Are you alright?" Selphie screeched.  
  
"Quistis? Doctor Kadowaki said that you accompanied a girl to the Infirmary, but when she got back, you weren't there, neither was the girl. A Trepie saw you getting carried back here by some stranger. Are you alright?" Rinoa called.  
  
Quistis heard Miranda growl. Smiling cautiously, Quistis asked, "Well, they know. Can I let them in now?"  
  
"Fine. But wait till I'm gone before you let them in."  
  
Without a backwards glance, Miranda sprinted out onto the balcony and leapt off, disappearing into the noon sky. Quistis could only stare as though transfixed at where Miranda was last, but another knock brought her back to her senses. Getting up slowly, Quistis walked over and opened the door. And was immediately strangled by Selphie's bear hug.  
  
"QUISTY!!!"  
  
"Um, air would be nice right about now." Quistis wheezed.  
  
Rinoa laughed merrily. Selphie stammered a million apologies, and Quistis led the two into her room.  
  
"So Quisty, d'you know who was the girl you took to the Infirmary?"  
  
"Said her name was Miranda. She carried me back here after I fainted."  
  
"OMIGOSH!! You fainted?!"  
  
"Selphie! Calm yourself! Let Quistis explain." Rinoa said, though she herself had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Well, I dunno, I tried to heal Miranda with Curaga. Guess the spell took more outta me than I'd ever expect it would."  
  
The other two girls nodded solemnly, but before they could say anything, the intercom crackled to life.  
  
"Would Instructor Trepe please report to Headmaster Cid's office please."  
  
Quistis groaned.  
  
"Need help?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"You know, that'd be nice."  
  
Rinoa and Selphie got up, and helping a slightly woozy Quistis, made their way to Cid's office. 


	4. New Student

AN: Thanks to She'kspeare and Pretty Green Eyes for your constant support and reviews!  
  
"Ah, Instructor Trepe, come on in. You don't look to good, are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine Headmaster. Thank you for asking." Quistis returned politely.  
  
Cid waved his hand, dismissing Selphie and Rinoa who both squeezed Quistis' shoulders reassuringly before turning and leaving.  
  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"  
  
Cid nodded solemnly.  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki informed me of your discovery of an injured person in the front foyer. Apparently, Doctor Kadowaki wasn't able to heal her. She went off to do a bit of research, and when she got back, both you and the girl had disappeared. I'm curious as to what happened."  
  
"Well, last night, I heard a cry for help coming from the front foyer. I went to investigate, and found a girl lying there. She was seriously injured, so I took her to the Infirmary. As Doctor Kadowaki told you, she couldn't heal the girl, apparently her Curagas didn't work. When she went back to her office, the girl woke up, and seemed to be in a lot of pain, so I tried Curaga on her. My spell worked, but it also took a lot out of me, and I fainted. I then woke up to find myself in my dorm. From what people have been telling me, the girl carried me back to my room. I don't remember what happened in between the time that I fainted and the time that I woke up, so I can't justify the claim that the girl carried me back."  
  
"You fainted? Are you alright?" Cid asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, but I'll be fine in no time." Quistis replied, putting on a reassuring smile.  
  
"Good to hear Instructor. Now. About the girl. What do you know about her?"  
  
"She told me her name was Miranda. That's all the personal information I got out of her. She's short, about 5' 3", around 14 to 15 years old, has dark black hair and eyes, slightly tanned skin. She's probably wearing her black trench coat, dark coloured pants, and a white shirt."  
  
"That's all you know?"  
  
"Yes sir. She was reluctant to even share her name. It was the most I could have done."  
  
"Very well Instructor."  
  
"Oh, wait. She has a Gunblade."  
  
"She's armed?"  
  
"Yes. And very adequately too."  
  
"With what kind of Gunblade? One of the Garden's?"  
  
"No. I've never seen such a model until now. I think it's been customized just for her. She called it the Samurai's Last Wish. It's some sort of combination between a Japanese sword and a rifle. It could quite possibly be better than even Commander Leonheart's Lionheart."  
  
Cid simply stared at Quistis in disbelieve.  
  
"Is that... Is that even possible?"  
  
"I guess it is now Headmaster."  
  
"Is she a threat to the Garden? Or to SeeD?"  
  
"No. At least, not from what I've observed. She helped me, if she was a threat to us, she would have left me in the Infirmary."  
  
Cid nodded.  
  
"True..."  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Come in." Cid called.  
  
"Headmaster, there's a girl here who wants to see you." Cid's secretary said.  
  
Cid arched an eyebrow.  
  
"If she wishes to join SeeD, escort her to see Commander Leonheart."  
  
"Sorry Sir, but she directly stated she wished to see you. And Instructor Trepe."  
  
This time, Quistis arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well. Let her in." Cid replied.  
  
The secretary disappeared, only to appear moments later, accompanied by none other than Miranda.  
* * *  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Instructor. Headmaster." Miranda said, bowing her head to each of them in turn.  
  
"So you're the girl who Instructor Trepe found last night."  
  
"Yes. That would be me."  
  
Cid looked long and hard at the girl standing before her. Though short, she had an aura of mystery and darkness, one that implied that she possessed immense power, and wasn't afraid to use it.  
  
"Please, sit down." Cid said after a moment's silence.  
  
Miranda silently sat down in the chair next to Quistis. Silence ensued, no- one said a word. Finally, Miranda spoke.  
  
"Headmaster, I'd like to request admission to personal tutoring. Under Instructor Trepe."  
  
Shock coursed through both Cid and Quistis.  
  
"Um, what?" Quistis finally said.  
  
'Great going Quisty, that was such an eloquent statement...'  
  
"I said, I'd like to request personal tutoring under you."  
  
Miranda turned and looked expectantly at Cid. A distant memory stirred in Cid's mind. He remembered a dream he had had once. About a girl, someone strangely similar to the one sitting in front of him now. A girl who didn't belong in this world, a girl who was from somewhere else, a girl from a different time period. He remembered a voice calling to him.  
  
'You know what to do with her. She will help the lonely one, help save the world from another Sorceress' reign. You know what must be done.'  
  
"Request granted."  
  
Quistis blinked.  
  
"What? Excuse me, I'm not trying to be rude here, but shouldn't I have a say in this as well?"  
  
"I'm sorry Instructor Trepe, I'll explain later. Cadet Miranda, you're dismissed."  
  
Miranda looked carefully at Cid.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered. My ancestors certainly chose well."  
  
With a swish of her trench coat, she left.  
  
"Now, Instructor, I ask that you try to understand. I cannot explain how this has come to be, but it has. All I can tell you is that this is part of a bigger scheme, one that you are not meant to know of until the time comes. You are dismissed Instructor. As for the tutoring, I leave the matter in your more than capable hands."  
  
Quistis, who was more than a little disgruntled and confused, stood up, saluted, and left the office. 


	5. Chemistry

Quistis strode out of Cid's office, muttering furiously under her breath. Before she knew it, she had run headfirst into someone.  
  
"What the hell?" Quistis burst before she could think properly.  
  
"Very nicely put Instructor." came a familiar voice.  
  
There was Miranda, smirking. For some reason, the smirk seemed to dissipate Quistis' anger, and she couldn't help herself but smile back. There was a moment's silence, before,  
  
"You should smile more often. You look really pretty when you do."  
  
Quistis looked up in surprise, but Miranda showed no sign of embarrassment. She simply walked on in long strides, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Err, thank you..."  
  
They walked on in silence.  
  
"So, where are we going Instructor?" Miranda asked.  
  
Quistis thought for a couple of moments.  
  
"Do you know where your dorm room is?"  
  
"I thought I was sleeping in your room."  
  
For once in her entire life, Quistis Trepe stood there, utterly lost for words. Finally, when she could get her vocal cords to work again, only one word came out.  
  
"What?"  
  
Inside, Quistis was seething. No-one, no-one in the entire world, had ever been able to make Quistis, the one and only Quistis Trepe, say a mere, stupid 'what?' in response to something they said. Never. It just wasn't considered possible. Quistis Trepe was a child prodigy. A SeeD at 15, Instructor at 17, word loss wasn't something that existed in her life. And yet, here was this young girl, someone who didn't even mean to embarrass Quistis, making her resort to having to say 'what'.  
  
"I said, I thought I was sleeping in your room. Isn't the Garden full right now?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Yes, it is. I forgot..."  
  
Miranda simply arched an eyebrow at Quistis, but made no comment.  
  
"Did, did the Headmaster mention anything about rooming?" Quistis finally asked.  
  
Miranda shook her head. Quistis sighed when she remembered that Cid had told her that this entire ordeal was in her hands.  
  
"Well, then, since the Garden is operating at full, you will have to share a room with your Instructor."  
  
Miranda merely replied, "Don't talk in third person, it's weird."  
* * *  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Miranda, get the door." Quistis called from the bathroom.  
  
Grumbling, Miranda walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Omigosh! Who're you?"  
  
To be greeted by the pint-sized embodiment of hyperness itself, Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
"Are you looking for Instructor Trepe?"  
  
Selphie nodded, and promptly began peering this way and that, looking for Quistis.  
  
"She's in the bathroom." Miranda said simply before walking back to the couch and sitting down, leaving the door wide open.  
  
Selphie let herself in and shouted, "QUISTY!!!! I'M IN YOUR DORM!!"  
  
"Yeah Selph, thanks for letting me and the rest of this Garden know." was the reply.  
  
Selphie giggled sheepishly for a couple of moments, before fully realizing that Miranda was in the room.  
  
"Hey!! What're you doin' in here?! This is Quisty's room, get out you stranger!"  
  
Miranda glared daggers at Selphie and scathingly replied, "What, did your Mommy tell you not to talk to strangers?"  
  
Selphie's lower lip wobbled dangerously.  
  
"QUISTY!!!! THERE'S A STRANGE GIRL IN YOUR ROOM WHO'S MAKING FUN OF MEEEE!!"  
  
At that precise moment, Quistis burst out of the bathroom.  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt! Calm down and shush up! Cadet Miranda, you should know better than to taunt a full rank SeeD like Miss Tilmitt here. Apologize immediately."  
  
If looks could kill, Quistis Trepe would have been lying in her grave and having her funeral at that precise moment.  
  
"Miranda..." Quistis ground out.  
  
"Fine. Sorry." Miranda snapped. She whipped around, went into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Feisty, that one is." Selphie said before giggling, "So Quisty, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Well, besides the fact that the Cadet you called feisty is getting personal tutored by none other than me. Other than that, nothing's up."  
  
And Quistis watched, amused, as Selphie fell off of the couch she was currently preoccupying.  
  
"You mean, you're tutoring her?!" she squealed.  
  
"That's the main idea Selph."  
  
"You have to be kidding. Omigosh!! Wait till I tell Rinoa!"  
  
With that, Selphie rushed out of Quistis' dorm, leaving her sitting on the couch, dumbfounded. Within moments of Selphie's abrupt departure, the bathroom door creaked open.  
  
"She gone?"  
  
Quistis turned and saw Miranda sticking her head out from behind the bathroom door, glaring at Quistis.  
  
"Yes. She is."  
  
Miranda stalked out and sat down on the couch, on the side farthest away from Quistis. Noticing this, Quistis smiled.  
  
"You know, you don't have to stay away from me, I won't bite."  
  
Miranda eyed her warily, as though afraid that she would bite, getting a light laugh out of Quistis.  
  
"So, what about my classes?"  
  
"What about your classes?" Quistis returned as she reached for the remote control and switched on her TV.  
  
Miranda turned to watch the news.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"I mean, what's going to happen? When do they start?"  
  
"I've got an idea, how about you explain to me what's going on."  
  
Miranda turned to look at Quistis.  
  
"I told you before, I'm not going to give you anymore information other than that my name is Miranda. Don't ask Instructor. Please."  
  
"Well, then as my role as your Instructor, I demand that you tell me what I need to know."  
  
"Which is nothing." Miranda snarled.  
  
"Excuse me? You cannot talk like that to a superior! I am using my rank here, and I want answers!"  
  
Miranda glared at Quistis. Quistis merely returned the glare with just as much intensity. Finally, the expression on Miranda's face softened, and she responded.  
  
"Look Instructor, my past and my personal information isn't something that I can freely give out. If I had my way, you would have known everything from the start. Heck, if I had my way, I wouldn't even be here. But as I don't have things my way, I can only tell you that I can't tell you anything, because it'll endanger you, and it just might endanger everyone else in the world."  
  
A soft, pleading look completed what Miranda said.  
  
Quistis sighed and replied, "Then can you tell me when the time is right and I won't get endangered by the information?"  
  
Miranda allowed herself to smile softly for a brief moment.  
  
"Of course Instructor."  
  
Quistis grinned.  
  
"Please, call me Quistis, I'm your personal tutor, more like a friend, not like a regular Instructor. Call me Quistis."  
  
"Alright Quistis."  
  
"Want some lunch?"  
  
AN: Sorry that the thing's been going so slow. I've got this great scene developed in my head and everything, I just can't post it yet because the story hasn't developed that far. So, I need opinions. D'you want me to just skip the introductory stuff and get into the scene, or d'you want me to do everything thoroughly? It's all up to the readers, and I thank everyone for their reviews. Luv y'all. 


	6. Nightmares

AN: Thanks to She'kspeare, Kelani2539, TianDogg, Chrischi, Pretty Green Eyes, Wolfdrifter and mystical-12 for reviewing! I'll try my best to do as you requested, and Kelani2539, I've got a nice little surprise for you, but ya gotta read the thing till the end to find out, k? Luv y'all, enjoy the chapter!  
  
It was late by the time Quistis led Miranda back to their dorm. Though Miranda tried not to show it, she was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Quistis had run her through for all she was worth in the Training Centre, pitting her again and again against multiple T-Rexaurs, and though Miranda and triumphed again and again, all the fighting had nonetheless taken a toll on her.  
  
"Do you want to go down to the cafeteria for a late night dinner, or shall I call for delivery?"  
  
"Delivery'd be nice." Miranda slurred, barely able to force the words out of her tired mouth.  
  
Quistis looked worriedly at her new Cadet. She had to admit that Miranda was strong, but no-one could make it through what Miranda had just gone through and still be in condition to walk around. Not even Quistis herself. She knew that Miranda was tired, but everytime she asked her whether she'd like to go back to the dorm and rest, Miranda had refused, rather snappishly too.  
  
"Well, here we are." Quistis announced as she finally got the door open.  
  
Miranda, with speed both her and Quistis thought was impossible for one as tired as Miranda was, rushed towards the soft, cozy couch and immediately threw herself onto it. She was asleep in mere seconds.  
  
"Guess I'll wake you up when I get back with dinner." Quistis whispered, and proceeded to go out to the cafeteria.  
* * *  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
An ear-shattering scream erupted out of Quistis' dorm. Quistis, who was clutching bags of a take-out dinner from the cafeteria, immediately sprinted to her dorm and unlocked it as fast as humanly possible.  
  
There was Miranda, screaming with all her might, squirming on the floor, as she had fallen off of the couch. Her hands were flailing madly in the air, as though fighting off some invisible enemy that only she could see. Quistis dropped dinner onto the floor, completely forgetting about it as she saw Miranda in her distress.  
  
"NO!! LEAVE HER ALONE!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DIDN'T PULL THE TRIGGER! I DIDN'T PULL THE GODDAMN TRIGGER!" Miranda screamed, sounding very frightened.  
  
Quistis knelt by Miranda and shook her violently.  
  
"Miranda!! Miranda, wake up!! It's only a dream, only a dream, wake up!"  
  
Miranda eyes shot open, and she drew ragged breath after ragged breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Qui... Quistis?"  
  
"I'm right here Miranda. Everything's all right, it was only a dream."  
  
Quistis had never seen Miranda like this. She always came across as someone who was very cool and collected, quiet and mysterious, kind of like a female version of Squall. Quistis wouldn't have been surprised if Miranda's favourite phrase was "whatever". Now, Miranda was sitting, staring avidly at Quistis, panting and drenched in cold sweat, seemingly scared out of her mind by something she had seen in her dream.  
  
"Quis... Quistis, I'm so scared." Miranda mumbled, shaking, her eyes wide in fright.  
  
"It's ok, it was only a dream, everything's alright Miranda." Quistis replied, gingerly patting her on her shoulder.  
  
Quistis got up to go get a glass of water and a wet towel for Miranda, but Miranda shot her hand out and held tight to Quistis' hand.  
  
"Don't... Don't go Quistis. I don't want to be alone."  
  
Quistis turned and looked down, surprised, at Miranda.  
  
"What?" Quistis said, shocked.  
  
"I don't wanna be alone! Don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you Miranda," Quistis said gently as she knelt down beside her again, "I'm going to get you a glass of water and a wet towel."  
  
"I don't wan' a wet towel, I don't wan' a glass of water, I wanna be with someone." Miranda whimpered.  
  
Quistis looked at the pathetic little quivering form of Miranda, and felt something strange swell up in her heart. Was it pity? It couldn't be... It was something else... Could it be.?  
  
"Alright Miranda, I'll stay here with you. But how 'bout we sit on the couch? The floor isn't too comfortable, now is it?"  
  
Quistis gently pulled Miranda onto the couch, and she sat down herself. Before Quistis could do anything else, Miranda had lain down, curled up into a little ball, placed her head onto Quistis' lap, and grasped Quistis' hand tightly. The feeling in Quistis stirred again, but Quistis couldn't identify it. Or maybe it was that she didn't want to identify it.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Yes Miranda?"  
  
"I watched Avy die Quistis, I watched her fall down, a great gaping hole in her forehead, I watched her close her eyes and stop breathing. I could have stopped it, I could have stopped the stupid thing, but... I... She's dead because of me."  
  
"Miranda, if this is bothering you -" Quistis began, but Miranda cut across her.  
  
"I fired. It was my shot that killed Avy. She was my best friend Quistis, and I killed her. Ultimecia, she was there, I was trying to kill her. I fired, and she disappeared. And there was Avy, staring wide-eyed at me, staring wide-eyed at my Gunblade, at the bullet. It hit her in the forehead, it exploded in her brain, she was killed in an instant..."  
  
Quistis didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to respond. So this was why Miranda was so secluded, this was why she wouldn't let their relationship go past an Instructor-Cadet relationship, she wouldn't even let Quistis be her friend. She was afraid something like this would happen again, she was afraid that if she let someone else be her friend, she would somehow kill them.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
There was no response. Quistis looked down and swept a couple of locks of black hair from Miranda's face, and found her asleep, tears running down her cheeks.  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Quistis awoke at the insistent beeping of her alarm clock. Groaning, she got up from the couch, walked over to her bedside, and slammed a fist down onto her clock. Her legs were slightly numb, and her hand seemed to have had its circulation cut off. She moved her hand around, trying to get the blood back in, and used her other hand to surreptitiously rub her thighs.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Quistis looked up and found Miranda walked calmly out of the bathroom, looking clean and refreshed. There was no look of tiredness, no look of terror shining out from her eyes, nothing that hinted at the fact that Miranda had indeed been scared out of her wits last night.  
  
"'Course I'm ok, are you?"  
  
Miranda bristled at the question.  
  
"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" she snapped, scowling at Quistis.  
  
Quistis stared at Miranda, shocked. What had she done to receive such an onslaught? Quistis watched as Miranda walked towards the door and yanked it open.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business." Miranda growled.  
  
Miranda walked out and slammed the door, leaving Quistis to stare at the door, feeling oddly empty. 


	7. Explanations and Then Some

AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been busy lately. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and mystical-12, chapter 6 wasn't the chapter, it was just something I thought I'd add in as a prelude to this chapter. And for everyone else who's reading, don't worry, I'm going through thoroughly, majority of the people said to, and yes, I do have a feeling this thing'll be quite long. Meh.  
  
Miranda walked briskly away from her and Quistis' dorm. She didn't need all this now. She didn't want to face Quistis. Last night was a mistake, she knew that. She hadn't meant to confess everything to Quistis, about - Avy's death. She was still in denial about it, and yet something had compelled her to tell Quistis. It wasn't the first time she'd had that nightmare, but last night was the first time that she had confessed what she had seen in her nightmare to anyone. And it had to be Quistis. Not that Miranda had anything against Quistis, it was just...  
  
'Just what, huh?'  
  
'I don't know just what.'  
  
Miranda frowned deeply as she walked. She had no idea where she was going, all she wanted to do was get away from Quistis.  
  
'You shouldn't have told her.'  
  
'I know I shouldn't have told her, but I already did, it isn't a matter of telling her or not now, it's a matter of what I'm going to do now that it's happened.'  
  
'You know that you've jeopardized the mission now, don't you?'  
  
'Of course I know.'  
  
'What're you going to do about it?'  
  
'That's what I'm trying to figure out.'  
  
Back and forth, Miranda argued with her conscience. She knew she had blown it. Her mission, one that had been handed down to her from her ancestors, was jeopardized because of some unknown feeling that had awakened in Miranda. Her task of protecting the lonely one, and saving the world from another Sorceress' reign, it was all useless now. Miranda, who was supposed to be the last hope for the world against the developing Sorceress, was now the downfall of the world. She couldn't do this. This enormous responsibility couldn't possibly be held up on such skinny 15 year old shoulders.  
* * *  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"I have a story to tell you."  
  
Miranda looked sadly down at her mother, who was lying on her deathbed in their house.  
  
"I'm listening Mother."  
  
"Have you heard of the legend of the Maidens of Time Miranda?"  
  
"No Mother." Miranda sniffed lightly, a tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek.  
  
"The Maidens of Time are young women who have the responsibility of saving worlds in different worlds, in different time periods, from Sorceresses who have gone over to the dark side. Every generation has its own Maiden, each Maiden gives birth to a little girl who will then become the next Maiden. Miranda, I was a Maiden."  
  
Nothing. Miranda didn't know how to react. Her mother, her kind, wonderful mother, was a Maiden. And because of this, she had fought a Sorceress, and been defeated by her, and was now dying.  
  
"Why?" was all Miranda could choke out.  
  
"Why? Because my mother was a Maiden. And since I was, you will be too. We don't have a choice my love, we're born with this responsibility. Promise me Miranda, promise me you will fulfill your duty as a Maiden."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Miranda, promise me!"  
  
Miranda tightly clutched her mother's hand.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Her mother smiled gently.  
  
"Then I can finally pass on in peace. Goodbye my love."  
  
Miranda's mother closed her eyes, and drew in air for the last time. Anguish, sadness, horror, loneliness, they all filled Miranda.  
  
"NO!!! MOTHER!!"  
  
She looked at her mother, and suddenly, flashes of Avy's death rushed before Miranda's eyes.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Miranda fell to her knees, sobbing. She didn't notice the tendrils of magic flowing from her mother's body, and into hers. The powers of a Maiden.  
  
"Miranda..."  
  
Miranda looked up wildly, her mother's voice ringing in her ears.  
  
"Mother?! Mother, where are you?!"  
  
"Miranda, you must protect the lonely one, and help save the world from another Sorceress' reign. Do not let anyone know about your identity Miranda, you must keep them safe..."  
  
Everything swirled around her, and suddenly, Miranda found herself standing in a white, empty space, facing an enormous vortex.  
  
"Go in Miranda, fulfill your duty. Farewell my love."  
  
Miranda sniffed once, angrily wiped the tears away, and with a new resolve, walked through the portal. She had promised her mother, now she would fulfill her promise and her duty.  
* * * "AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"  
  
Miranda ran wildly at the T-Rexaur and swung her Gunblade. With a surge of magical energy, Samurai's Last Wish beheaded the monster, leaving the decapitated T-Rexaur to momentarily stagger around before falling to the ground with a loud 'thump'.  
  
Tears of sorrow and anger threatened to spill out of Miranda's eyes. Why did she have to be a Maiden? Why did her mother have to be a Maiden?  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
Miranda whipped around to find Quistis standing tentatively behind her.  
  
"Yes?" she ground out impatiently.  
  
Quistis looked uncomfortably at Miranda before replying, "I got a phone call, it's about your father." 


	8. Author's Note

Hey,  
  
Just a little author's note here. I'd like to apologize to all my readers. I've been really busy lately, and I will continue to be, as Semester 2 started a couple of days ago, and my teachers are finally starting to lay on some homework. And unfortunately, it's actually quite a lot of homework. So I won't be updating as frequently as I used to (once per day), I'll probably be doing something more like once per week. I'll get in chapters as soon as I have the time. I'm really sorry! Please, just bear with me, I'll find time, and the story's finally starting to develop. I promise it'll be good, I won't let you down, just stick with me!  
  
Thanks, and I'm really sorry!  
  
Avy 


	9. Like Mother Like Daughter

AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've only just found the time to finish this thing, it might be another long while before the next chapter's gonna get uploaded and posted, sorry!  
  
"My father?" Miranda choked out, shocked.  
  
"Yes, your father." Quistis returned quietly, uncertain of what to say after seeing Miranda's sudden reaction.  
  
Before Quistis could do anything, Miranda had whipped around, uttered an angry battle cry, and began hacking the dead carcass of the T-Rexaur into little pieces.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Quistis cried.  
  
Miranda merely turned her head to glare at Quistis before replying, "Don't *ever* mention my father in front of me again!"  
  
The look of rage on Miranda's face would have made the fiery fires of Hell seem like the little flame of a candle.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry for mentioning him in front of you Miranda. However, I did get a call from a man who claims he's your father."  
  
"My father's dead." Miranda snarled.  
  
"He sounded quite alive when he was on the phone with me."  
  
"He's DEAD." Miranda replied, while accompanying the word 'dead' with a vicious swipe of her Gunblade into the air.  
  
"Listen to me! I got a call from your father! Aren't you going to ask what it was about?! All you do is say he's dead. Well, guess what Miranda, he isn't." Quistis snapped, becoming quite impatient with Miranda's behaviour.  
  
Quistis, fuming, watched Miranda carefully. She watched her standing there, panting from the effort of exerting so much force, and panting from anger. And then, without so much as a slight warning, Miranda's face crumpled and great tears leaked out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks.  
  
"He's dead, he has to be." Miranda whispered.  
  
Quistis moved forwards slowly, and put a comforting hand on Miranda shoulder, but Miranda shrugged it off, continuously muttering, "He's dead, he's dead..."  
  
He's dead. He has to be.  
* * *  
  
Miranda watched as her father and mother fought, screaming and yelling at each other until they were both red in the face. Her mother was crying, tears splashed down her front. Her father was fuming, and without so much as a warning, he reached forward and slapped her mother across the face.  
  
"NO!" little 4 year old Miranda screamed.  
  
She ran into her parents' room and latched herself to her mother.  
  
"You leave her alone you big meanie!"  
  
"Miranda, get out of here!" her mother whispered urgently to her, prying her loose.  
  
"No! Mommy, I won't let this meanie hurt you anymore!"  
  
Miranda ran back into her room, pulled out her toy Gunblade, and ran back into her parents' room. Brandishing it fiercely, she advanced on her so- called father. He laughed cruelly.  
  
"You think y'can hurt me ya little punk?"  
  
"Get. Away. From. My. Mommy."  
  
"Stupid." was all her father said before he swiped at her with an enormous paw.  
  
Miranda leapt nimbly aside before aiming a hard jab at her father's shins.  
  
"Arrgghh!! You little rascal!"  
* * *  
  
"Take her! She's a little bitch, just take her."  
  
"NO!! Give me back my mother!"  
  
Miranda strained against the many restraining hands as she watched her father 'offer' her mother to a bunch of thugs.  
  
"Shuddup ya little scoundrel."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Miranda broke loose, and wreaked havoc onto the men restraining her.  
  
"Take her! Hurry!" her father shouted urgently to the thug holding her mother. He gave an encouraging shove to the thug, urging him to leave.  
  
However, his efforts were fruitless.  
  
Miranda swung her Gunblade and decapitated the thug before he could even turn to go. She swung around to face her father.  
  
"You." Miranda growled.  
  
Before her father could do anything, she had swung at him with her Gunblade. Unfortunately, her mother, quick as lightening, stepped in the way. Miranda, shocked, reflexively turned her Gunblade away at the last second, its sharp blade slicing the air mere millimeters in front of her mother's face.  
  
"No, Miranda."  
  
"Mother! He tried to sell you! He tried to trade you! How can you save him now?! He deserves to die!!"  
  
"No Miranda. He doesn't deserve to die. Not yet."  
  
Miranda stood, quivering with anger. She didn't understand. Her mother hated him just as much as she did. Why was she protecting him now? Growling multiple obscenities at her father, Miranda stomped off.  
* * * Her father was insane. She watched as he bowed low to Ultimecia. She watched as he edged towards her, only to be thrown back again by some invisible force.  
  
And she watched as he thrust her mother out into the open, in front of Ultimecia. He leered at Miranda, his face expressing the triumph he felt for finally having achieved what his Highness, Ultimecia, had instructed him to do: bring his wife to her.  
  
"You bastard." Miranda snarled.  
  
"Now now young lady, watch your language." he replied mockingly.  
  
"You sick bastard! Let go of my mother!"  
  
"I'm sorry my 'dear', but I can't do that. Her Highness said she wanted my wife, and I'll give her to her. Gladly."  
  
And before Miranda could do anything else, everything went black as her father smashed a rock into her head.  
* * *  
  
Miranda remembered how the fight between her mother and Ultimecia had caused the death of her mother. The only thing that wasn't extremely bad at best was that a side effect of such an epic battle was that her father was killed in the process. And plus, she was in a different world right now. How her father had managed to follow her here, much less come back from the dead, was a mystery. A traumatizing one at that. Her mother had died because of his actions. But she understood. Her mother had used him, to get to Ultimecia to do what she had to do. However, he still deserved no less than to burn in the fires of Hell.  
  
"And that's exactly what he'll get. I guarantee that. If it's the last thing I do, I will avenge you Mother." 


	10. Breaking of the Dam

AN: Wow, it's been quite a while since I've actually updated this thing. I'm really sorry, school's been really hard on me. And writer's block has been plaguing me since forever. Things really aren't that good right now. But I've decided to try my best and actually put something up here. And the absence of reviews for the last chapter is most discouraging. I don't wanna leave this thing hanging, but if there aren't any reviews, I think I'll hafta. Maybe even take this thing off of ff.net. I dunno, depends on the number of reviews... Oh, wait, there's a review!!!! Awwww, thanks so much to Anime-freak-4life!!! You're totally my motivation for this chapter. :D Oh, just warning you, things get really abrupt here, so just be ready for sudden plot twists. This is what happens when you put down a story for too long and completely forget what you originally wanted to write about... That, and that I really wanted to do some romance for once!  
  
"Are you going to answer the phone?" Quistis asked softly.  
  
"No." Miranda replied, voice hoarse from screaming and crying.  
  
Miranda shrugged Quistis' hand off of her shoulder, sheathed Samurai's Last Wish, and walked briskly away from the dead T-Rexaur, out of the Training Centre. Quistis followed her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I... It brings back too many bad memories."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes getting everything out of your system helps. A lot."  
  
Miranda stopped walking and turned around to look carefully at Quistis.  
  
"I know. I know I'm not supposed to ask about your past or anything like that, but you seem to be really upset about it, and maybe you just need to tell someone about all of it. I'm here for you."  
  
Miranda sniffed, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
"I want to tell you, Quistis, I really do. But... Oh Quistis, you have no idea how much I want to tell you, but I can't!" Miranda wailed, despair washing over her.  
  
She'd only felt this isolated and alone two times before in her life. One was when she killed Avy, the other when her mother died. And now, a third time, when she realized that there was someone in the world who still cared for her and wanted to help share the burden of her feelings. It hurt her greatly to know that she couldn't share her story, she just couldn't.  
  
"Miranda..."  
  
Quistis took a long stride, stepped up to Miranda, and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. The tears that streamed down Miranda's cheeks soaked into Quistis' shoulder, but she didn't care, all she really did care about was to hold this small, young, shaking girl as close to her as humanly possible, and try to lift the pain away from her.  
  
Finally, after a long moment of silence, Miranda pulled away and gazed up at Quistis. Looking down, Quistis looked long and hard into Miranda's dark eyes, and something in her unconsciously made the decision for her that she'd be willing to risk her life if it meant she could know just what this girl was hiding from her.  
  
"Miranda, I want you to tell me exactly what's going on, exactly what your past is."  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to tell Quistis that she couldn't, but Quistis held up a hand and placed a finger lightly against Miranda's lips, stopping her.  
  
"I know, and frankly, I don't care. I've been through a lot Miranda. I've survived and lived through a lot. The Time Compression. Ultimecia. Getting my Instructor license taken away. Even..."  
  
Quistis' voice cracked.  
  
"Even a period of deep depression. I don't want you to have to go through that darkness Miranda. I've lived through enough already, and if helping you through this and stopping you from going down that road means risking my life, so be it. Miranda, I care about you, but you don't seem to want to let me. You hide all these things away from me, how can I ever possibly have a relationship with you other than Instructor and Cadet? Why don't you open up Miranda? Let me inside those walls!"  
  
And then, in one swift, spontaneous movement, Quistis lifted her finger off of Miranda's lips and gently pressed her lips onto them.  
  
Miranda's eyes shot wide open, but she didn't resist. She knew that Quistis cared for her, but to this extent? It had never occurred to her. (AN: See the abruptness here? But hey, there's finally some romance between the two! Can't complain 'bout that, can ya?) Something was stirring in her, a fluttering feeling in the region of her stomach.  
  
A whirlwind of thoughts swirled in Quistis' mind. What the hell was she doing? Why did she even think of doing that? And why was she doing this anyways? What caused this sudden movement? Quistis never even had the chance to think before her lips had somehow lowered themselves onto Miranda's.  
  
Miranda pulled back suddenly, and both her and Quistis stood gasping for air, still in each other's arms.  
  
"What... What was that?" Miranda whispered, when she finally regained her breath.  
  
"That? I thought you knew what a kiss was." Quistis whispered back, grinning softly.  
  
Miranda smiled and replied saucily, "You call that a kiss? What are you, in kindergarten? Afraid of cooties or something?"  
  
Quistis mocked pouted before smiling slyly, and murmured, "No, but I was afraid I'd scare you off with the intensity of what I call a kiss."  
  
With that, she lowered her lips onto Miranda's again, only this time, Miranda could feel something lap across her lips. She opened them, and felt Quistis' tongue slide in and explore the insides of her mouth. Her own tongue flickered up and engaged Quistis' in an epic battle. After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart, desperately needy for air. When their lungs finally stopped screaming at them, they both grinned at each other, and Miranda started chuckling.  
  
"Scare me off? You don't see me running, do you?"  
  
"No. But then again, it's not like I've let go of you yet."  
  
Miranda stood still, pondering for a moment, before suddenly bringing her face up close to Quistis'. Their noses brushed against each other, and Miranda tantalizingly licked Quistis' lips, but then pulled away to remain hovering a short distance away, teasing her.  
  
"Don't—Don't tease me." Quistis said breathily.  
  
"Hm. Why not? Seems entertaining to me."  
  
"Oh, is this entertaining for you already? You know I could do *so* much more."  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
"Quistis, Quistis, Quistis. You're corrupting me. You know that's not good. I'm a really bad girl when I want to be."  
  
A pause between the two. And then,  
  
"I have a whip."  
  
Miranda pulled back completely and gazed up at Quistis, completely shocked, while Quistis' blue eyes twinkled playfully down at her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What do you mean what? You knew that was coming."  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Oh yes you did, you dirty little girl."  
  
"Hey, who're you callin' dirty?! You're the one who's dirty, you sick little pervert!"  
  
"Oh, sick little pervert am I?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Quistis made as though to retaliate, but suddenly remembered what was going on before the first kiss.  
  
"Miranda, we're avoiding the subject."  
  
"What subject? The one where you've finally shown how sick and perverted you are?"  
  
"No Miranda. Seriously."  
  
Quistis stepped back and let go of Miranda.  
  
"You have to tell me about your past."  
  
Miranda winced.  
  
"Not now Quistis. Please? We just got to know each other, don't ruin the moment."  
  
Quistis frowned, but fully agreed with Miranda. Finally, sighing, she gave in.  
  
"Fine. But promise me you'll tell me. Soon."  
  
Miranda grinned before saying, "ASAP. Promise."  
  
Quistis smiled back, then asked, "So, what d'you want to do now, hm?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" 


	11. Just A Little Fun, Emphasis on Little

AN: Thank you so much to She'kspeare, who's actually reviewed for like all of the chapters that have ever been posted up here, you're the best! Lol. Me, a cruel writer? What're you talkin' bout? Well, to eradicate such a bad reputation, I've decided that Quistis does in fact "want to know" just what exactly Miranda wants to do. Cuz, believe it or not, I was gonna make someone interrupt, and the moment would be lost. See, I ain't cruel!! And thanks to PatchLover08 and Anime-freak-4life too for your reviews. Hope you guys all like the rest of the story!  
  
"Stop. Teasing. Me."  
  
"I'm not Quistis, I'm not. You're the one who can't wait just a little longer!"  
  
"Oh come on! Me not waiting longer?! You're the one who's taking forever!"  
  
Miranda moved back up and grinned down at Quistis.  
  
"Arrgghh!! Get back down here!"  
  
Quistis wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck, pulling her back down towards her, and pressed Miranda's lips onto her own. However, Miranda wasn't one to be pushed around. With a strong wrench, she pulled free from Quistis' arms, and stayed a hairbreadth's away, before flicking her tongue out and running it along Quistis' jaw line. Quistis moaned and Miranda chuckled in delight.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Mmmm. Definitely."  
  
"Then I guess I could—"  
  
But Miranda never got to finish. A loud knock jarred them out of their wonderful little living fantasy.  
  
"Damn it!" Quistis cursed, while Miranda unstraddled herself from Quistis.  
  
"Should I get it?" Miranda sighed, cursing whoever was out there into oblivion.  
  
"No, I'll get it."  
  
Quistis slipped off the bed and into her slippers. Shuffling along, she reached the door, and turned back to see Miranda walking into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Quistis sighed, and opened the door.  
  
"Hiya Quisty!!"  
  
"Hey Quisty."  
  
"Rinoa, Selphie! What're you two doing here?"  
  
"Came to check up on you, and, if you didn't realize this, it's noon."  
  
"We were thinkin' maybe you'd likta come with us to watch Zell stuff his face!"  
  
"Selph!" Rinoa said, appalled. Then, she amended Selphie's statement with, "I think she means that we came to invite you to eat lunch with the rest of us."  
  
"And to see Zell stuff his face!" Selphie added again, though she had to duck a wild swipe from Rinoa.  
  
Quistis laughed at the antics of her two friends. She remembered when she used to hate Rinoa for being able to do what she could not with Squall: open him up and make him accept her. Now, they seemed like sisters, along with the ever-hyper Selphie.  
  
"Well, whatcha think?" Selphie asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Quistis stayed quiet, lips pursed. On the one hand, she could meet up with her group of friends for lunch, or, on the other hand, she could spend some quality time getting to know a special someone, who was currently hiding in the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, I'll eat lunch with you guys, but I'm gonna be late. Got something important to do first."  
  
"Ooooo, what?" Selphie asked, eyes glowing with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, well, you do know you're talking to Quistis, right? Probably off to do more paperwork, prepare lesson plans, find mistakes in students' papers, that kinda stuff." Rinoa replied sarcastically, grinning at Quistis.  
  
"You got that right." Quistis replied, grinning back, "I'll see you girls later. Tell the guys that I'll be down, but a little late."  
  
Rinoa and Selphie turned to leave, but Quistis called after them, "And tell Zell not to choke on another hot dog again!"  
  
The girls replied with raucous laughter.  
Quistis closed the door, and right as she turned around, the bathroom door creaked open.  
  
"They gone?"  
  
"Yup, it's just you and me." Quistis purred.  
  
Miranda stuck her head out and watched as Quistis sauntered over, purposely swaying her hips.  
  
"Don't do that, makes you look like you're drunk or something."  
  
"Oh, shut up you! You know you like it."  
  
"Do I now?"  
  
"Yes, you know you love it."  
  
"Right."  
  
Quistis reached the bathroom door and made as though to go in, but to her surprise, Miranda shut the door in her face, then locked it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, oops! Seems as though the door just slipped out of my grasp... Did I shut that in your face?" Miranda called saucily through the door.  
  
"You little rascal!! Open the door!"  
  
"Naw, that's ok, I think I'll pass. It's rather nice in here." "Fine, be that way."  
  
"I will, thank you."  
  
Quistis growled under her breath, turned on her heel, and stomped back towards the bed. Then, a sudden idea came to her, and with a devilish grin, she stomped over towards the door, opened it, slammed it shut, turned the lock, then silently slipped back towards the bathroom door. She stood as close to the wall as possible, so that when the bathroom door would open, she'd be hidden behind it. Then, she waited patiently for her prey to come out.  
  
"Quistis?" Miranda called from the bathroom, "Oh, come on, you know I was just joking! Quistis? I know you're there, you're just trying to make me come out!"  
  
Quistis silently clapped a hand to her mouth, stifling her giggles, as she heard Miranda pace around in the bathroom, calling out to her, sounding more and more uncertain as time passed.  
  
"Aw, come on Quis! You know I was just joking! Quistis?"  
  
"Come on, come on out..." Quistis whispered to herself.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Quistis, the bathroom door unlocked and opened slowly. A silhouetted figure slipped out, peering around. Quistis waited until the figure was out of the bathroom completely, before she slowly slipped out of her hiding spot. And then...  
  
"Hello there my pretty. Decided to come out at last, hm? Couldn't resist me?" Quistis whispered huskily into Miranda's ear, as she wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist from behind.  
  
Miranda jumped, before chuckling softly.  
  
"Oh, I should have known! You little devil!"  
  
Quistis didn't reply. Instead, she started nibbling gently on Miranda's earlobe, before moving down and planting a trail of kisses along her neck, starting from behind her ear. Her hands weren't behaving either. They'd begun to fiddle with Miranda's trench coat, slowly slipping it off of her. The trench coat fell to the ground in moments, and Quistis moved on to removing Miranda's white shirt, but her hands were stopped by a pair of smaller ones.  
  
"Quistis, do you—Do you think we should really do this? Isn't this going a little too fast?" Miranda asked, out of breath.  
  
Quistis stopped her kissing, her hands motionless in Miranda's. She lifted her face from Miranda's neck, and stared ahead, thinking hard. After a long moment of intense thought, she cuddled closer to Miranda, burying her face into the nook between her neck and her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, it is going a little too fast. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be sorry, I started it."  
  
"Only because I tempted you."  
  
"Quis, honestly it was—"  
  
"No. Let's not argue about who started it. I would love to go on, but you're right, this is going a little too fast. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I think... I think we should start off with the small stuff. Just hugs. Maybe a little kiss here and there. Nothing too big."  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
"We do have to get to know each other, don't we."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Miranda said softly in agreement.  
  
"And I don't think people will like the idea of me being taken..." Quistis said, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  
  
"Now you're just being conceited." Miranda replied, chuckling.  
  
"No! Think about it, what of all those Trepies! Their hearts'll all be broken! Their favourite Instructor, their beloved idol, taken by a girl younger than some of them are? Doesn't sound too good."  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
"Ok, ok. But seriously. This is a little sudden and abrupt. What will everyone think?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't care what other people think. It's what you and I think that matters."  
  
"That's true... To an extent. It's just that.. That..."  
  
"No-one's ever thought that the perfect Trepe would go for a 15 year old? And a girl, at that?"  
  
"Errrr, yeah."  
  
Miranda chuckled softly, but not without a tinge of hurt in it. She turned around in Quistis' arms, and wrapped her own arms around Quistis' neck. Looking up lovingly, she gazed into Quistis' blue eyes, and saw the worry and uncertainty in them.  
  
"Oh Quistis."  
  
She tilted her head just a little higher up, and pressed her lips onto Quistis'. Her lips were warm and cloud soft against Miranda's, and the kiss served to calm the both of them down, making the tension between them dissipate. After a long while, Miranda pulled away, and once again gazed into Quistis' eyes.  
  
"Do what you think is best Quistis, I'll be behind you no matter what the decision."  
  
"What if it's to not let this relationship go any further?"  
  
Miranda pulled back, shocked.  
  
"What?" she managed to choke out.  
  
Quistis then smiled, and said "Only playing with you."  
  
"You better be." Miranda mumbled, pulling close to Quistis again.  
  
After a while of just holding onto each other, Quistis finally pulled out of Miranda's arms, and said, "I promised Selphie and Rinoa that I'd eat lunch with them. Obviously, you're coming with me."  
  
Miranda sighed, and replied, "Then I guess we'd better get going, right?"  
  
Quistis nodded, leaned over to hold Miranda's hand in hers, walked over to the door, opened it, and the two of them walked out the door into the hallways, Quistis dragging Miranda along.  
  
AN: Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention this, but I'm thinking of doing little request thingies, like you guys can review and request for a certain kinda story, based on characters from FF7, FF8, FF10 and FF X-2, and I'll write them. I'm not sure whether they'll cost anything, as in you guys hafta give something back, or whether I'll just do it for the fun of it, that's still to be decided. You guys can review and tell me what you think, and I'll see if I'll really do it or not. Update on this is gonna be in the AN within the next couple of chapters. 


	12. Author's Note 2

Hey guys,  
  
Sorry bout the long lack of updates, I'm actually really busy right now, what with exams and final projects and friends moving away and stuff. It'll be a while before I update again, and I have to rethink the plot (as if I ever thought of it anyhow) as well. I'll probably have updates starting after the 21st or so, can't guarantee it though, but definitely after the 28th.  
  
Please, just bear with me, life's been hard on me, and I will definitely make up for the lack of updates. Why don't you guys write in your reviews an idea for a chapter, and I'll write it. First 5 to come in, consider them done.  
  
See ya, and luv you all,

Avy


	13. Talking

AN: Awwwwwwww, thank you soooo much Anime-freak-4life!!! You're the best! :D Sniff, well, after the much-appreciated support from Anime-freak-4life, and that fabulous idea, I've decided to... WRITE!!!!  
  
So, lunch.  
  
Let's just say that that was a little short of a disaster. Selphie and Rinoa started up the fiasco with their little whispering of an evil plan that ended with Quistis and Miranda having liberal amounts of mashed potato splattered on their faces. Squall choked on his juice, laughing. Irvine, who was trying to help Squall out, managed to get a faceful of the juice, and Zell, as usual, choked on his hotdogs.  
  
"And you hang around with these people?" Miranda muttered, fixing Quistis with a glare.  
  
"No, in fact, I don't."  
  
"You'd think that with a maturity level like yours, your friends would be around the same, would they not?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
The two of them were in their shared bathroom, hovering over the sink, trying to get the mashed potato out of their hair.  
  
"Argh! You know what, this is hopeless, I'm taking a shower!" Miranda growled in frustration. The mashed potato was not coming out, and it was rather unsightly to have bits of mushy white stuff in black hair.  
  
Quistis laughed, before replying saucily, "Mind if I join you? Two of us could fit in that shower easily."  
  
Miranda glared, though her eyes had a little amused twinkle in them. Her response to that was to shunt Quistis out the bathroom door.  
  
"Fine, be mean!"  
  
"You deserved it you little pervert. You're just as bad as your friends!"  
  
Quistis, wanting to retort, was cut short as Miranda turned on the water, and had to settle with pounding Miranda's pillow into pulp. That's when she felt the hard cover of a hidden photo album which had been tucked underneath Miranda's pillow.  
  
'Wonder what this is...'  
  
Flipping to the first page of photos, Quistis' mouth dropped open.  
  
A little girl stood, holding a wooden miniature of a Gunblade, laughing happily while a woman Quistis assumed was her mother stood behind her, making a rather amusing parody of her. The reason for Quistis' surprise was that the little girl looked oddly familiar. And very much so.  
  
Three guesses on who the little girl might be.  
  
The next photograph showed the little girl as a toddler, sitting on her mother's lap, pointing her little tiny finger up at the stars and her mouth open in laughter and amazement.  
  
Quistis breezed through a couple of the other photographs, and they all showed the little girl, happily living her life as she grew older. Then, a sudden change occurred. Quistis gazed at one photograph of the little girl as a teen, as Miranda looked now, standing beside her mother, the two smiling happily into the camera. But the next. The next photograph showed Miranda, standing by herself, glaring at the camera. Something had happened, and Quistis had a gut feeling as to the exact event. Flipping through the previous photos, she noticed that Miranda's mother was with her for all of them. Yet in this one, the one with Miranda glaring, there was the acute absence of her mother.  
  
'Wonder what happened to her...'  
  
Quistis was just about to investigate further when she heard the lock of the bathroom door click. Miranda was coming out.  
  
"Shit!" Quistis hissed. She was as sure as hell that Miranda wouldn't be happy if she saw Quistis with her photo album, especially if it was hidden away like that.  
  
"Quis, what're you swearing about?" Miranda said, looking amusedly at Quistis.  
  
Quistis whipped around, her face a perfect model of innocence.  
  
"I was afraid of what you'd say if you saw the condition of your pillow."  
  
Quistis stepped aside, careful to keep the photo album behind her back, only to reveal the pummelled pillow. Miranda let out a laugh.  
  
"Quistis, what did you do? I'm taking your pillow for tonight!"  
  
Miranda walked over to the bed, while Quistis carefully edged away from her, trying to look nonchalant whilst keeping her back away from Miranda. Reaching the bed, Miranda picked up her pillow and grabbed Quistis' to switch them in a swift movement that Quistis knew was to keep the album hidden, but Miranda stopped in mid-action.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Quistis, on her part, managed to keep her voice as carefree as possible.  
  
"Where is it."  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
She'd been so close to adding "I don't know where it is, I have no idea what you're talking about." but knew that would tip Miranda off immediately.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Quistis. Where is it."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Quistis! Stop it! That thing's really important to me. Now. Where. Is. It."  
  
Quistis could hear the dangerous metallic edge of anger seeping into Miranda voice. She knew now that Miranda'd be mad whether she gave it up or not, it was now a matter of which would madden her more. Sighing, Quistis gave in.  
  
"Here," she held out the photo album from behind her back, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to look at it, I just sort of... Happened upon it."  
  
Miranda briskly walked forward and snatched it away from Quistis, all without saying a word. Quistis winced, but she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Look, Miranda, I mean, I know I was wrong in looking, but you keep hiding stuff from me. I know we agreed on not taking things so quickly, but I still don't know that much about you, and-"  
  
A look from Miranda silenced Quistis.  
  
Then, without so much as a silent growl, Miranda stormed out of the room, but not before grabbing her Gunblade.  
  
Much, much later, Miranda, after having let out some steam in the Training Centre, quietly opened the door to her and Quistis' dorm. The rest of the Garden was down in the cafeteria, eating dinner, so Miranda expected to be alone when she came back, but she still wanted to remain as quiet as possible, just in case.  
  
Sniff.  
  
Miranda froze. So Quistis was still in here. Shouldn't she be eating dinner? And why was she sniffling?  
  
'You still wonder why she's sniffling.'  
  
'Why not? I'm not psychic.' Miranda countered to her own conscience.  
  
'You were so harsh before. There's sniffling. Put two and two together, would you?'  
  
It hit Miranda rather hard, really. She was a smart girl, but it never really occurred to her that what she'd done was really that mean. After all, with all the suffering she'd gone through, her being mean really wasn't something she thought of.  
  
The curtains were drawn in front of the window, stopping whatever moonlight from shining through, but with a small flutter of the wind, the curtains were brushed aside momentarily, and the pale figure of Quistis lying in bed was illuminated by the moon. Curled up atop the covers, it was plain to see that Quistis wasn't sleeping.  
  
Padding over to the side of the bed as quietly as she could, Miranda bit her lower lip. She felt really guilty as she heard another sniff, saw another tear reflect the minimal moonlight as it trailed down Quistis' cheek.  
  
"Quis?" Miranda whispered, afraid that anything louder would shatter her.  
  
Quistis looked up, and Miranda's heart wrenched painfully at the tortured, lifeless look that shone from Quistis' face.  
  
'Oh my God. What the fuck did I do?'  
  
"Quis? Are..."  
  
Quistis rolled away from Miranda, leaving Miranda to stare at her back, but Miranda would have none of that. She placed a tentative hand on Quistis' shoulder, but it was shrugged off. Not one to give up easily, she tried again, this time gripping Quistis' shoulder harder. Quistis' hand came up this time to push Miranda's off.  
  
"Quis, come on, talk to me."  
  
This time, Quistis chose to answer.  
  
"What for? You never tell me anything anyways. Talking won't do much."  
  
The tiredness, the sorrow, the loss, all of that was evident in Quistis' cracked voice.  
  
So this was the real Quistis. The Quistis underneath the stern, teacher- mask, the Quistis underneath the pretend humour and levity. This was Quistis.  
  
Quistis sat up, and turned to look at Miranda over her shoulder. The cold glare that she gave Miranda made Miranda rethink whether she really wanted to persist in talking to Quistis.  
  
'If talking doesn't work, then maybe actions would serve better...'  
  
Miranda, albeit with a moment of hesitation, sat down on the bed, close to Quistis' turned back. Quistis had turned her head to stare at the wall opposite her, and she felt Miranda sit down, but didn't make a move to get away. Slowly, so as to not shock Quistis, Miranda wrapped her arms around Quistis' waist. Miranda could feel Quistis' body stiffen, but did not try to loosen her grip. Instead, she tightened her hold on Quistis' waist.  
  
"Get away from me." Quistis hissed after several moments' of silence.  
  
"Do you really want me to do that?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you Quistis?"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Just give me the word, I will. Do you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Quistis flung Miranda's arms away and stood up, fury rolling off in waves from her.  
  
"Just SHUT UP! What's your fucking problem?! First it's 'I don't really care' then it's 'I love you too Quis' then it's 'Fuck you for touching my fucking photo album!' then it's 'I know you want me here'. You're fucking conceited, d'you know that?! Fucking conceited! Fucking self-centred bitch!"  
  
Miranda could only stare up at Quistis in shock.  
  
"I tried my best. I just wanted to get to know you better. If you couldn't tell me exactly, then couldn't I just find out for myself? I apologized too, and what did you do? You gave me a fucking ugly look and walked out!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Miranda knew her anger was bubbling up from somewhere within her, but her shock was winning so far.  
  
"Just shut up!!"  
  
But Miranda could see that Quistis' anger was fading fast, and tears were streaming down her cheeks again. Bracing herself, Miranda got up, and opened her arms to wrap them around Quistis, but Quistis pushed her away. More like tried. Miranda still pushed forwards, and finally managed to get Quistis into her arms, but Quistis struggled as hard as she could to get out. Several moments of silent struggle later, Quistis was sobbing into Miranda's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Quis, I really am." Miranda whispered into Quistis' ear, stroking her hair softly.  
  
Miranda knew what she had to do. But could she do it? If Quistis really wanted to know that much, maybe it'd be best if Miranda told her.  
  
Maybe it would be best.  
  
AN: Haha, I know, I know, Anime-freak-4life, you probably wanted to have the info in this chap, right? But you see, I usually only write an average of 3 pgs (MS Word) per chap, and this one's 5. So I split the thing into 2 chaps. I'm workin' on the 2nd chap, which'll probably be up, latest, tomorrow night. For now, waitin' for reviews!! 


	14. Inside Part I

AN: Haha!! I meant 'tomorrow' by Monday, not Saturday! I just never really realized that 'tomorrow' would be a Saturday, not a Monday. Oops... I don't know why I keep doing that... Sorry!!  
  
Things had calmed down considerably, and current times found Miranda and Quistis sitting side by side on their bed. Quistis, who was still red in the eyes from all that crying, sat quietly, absentmindedly shredding apart the tissue she had in her hands. Miranda stared into space, also silent, but deep in thought. Finally,  
  
"So-"  
  
"You-"  
  
They both stopped, waiting for the other to speak, but neither of them did. Sighing, Miranda gestured for Quistis to speak, but Quistis shook her head, so Miranda decided to go ahead with it.  
  
"You wanted to find out more about me?"  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
"Alright, what d'you want to know first?"  
  
Quistis blinked, surprised that Miranda would start up the explaining so easily.  
  
"How... How about just your basic facts."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Name, birthday, age..."  
  
"My name's Miranda Kaynard. I'm 15. My birthday's March 19th. Blood type's A. I was born in Canada."  
  
Quistis had a blank look on her face.  
  
"I'm... I know this'll sound stupid, but I'm not from here."  
  
"You just said you were from Canada."  
  
"I mean I'm not from here. As in this world."  
  
A pause.  
  
"And no, I'm not an alien, ok?" Miranda added, with a wry smile.  
  
Quistis couldn't help but smile back, however slightly.  
  
"I... I don't know how to explain it. Do you know anything about Maidens?"  
  
"Maidens? Aren't maidens basically women who haven't married, a female who carries the air of virginity and innocence?"  
  
"Maiden with a capital M Quistis."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No."  
  
"How 'bout Maidens of Time?"  
  
"Erm, nope."  
  
"Well, quoting my mother. The Maidens of Time are young women who have the responsibility of saving worlds in different worlds, in different time periods, from Sorceresses who have gone over to the dark side. Every generation has its own Maiden, each Maiden gives birth to a little girl who will then become the next Maiden."  
  
"Saving different worlds from Sorceresses who've gone over to the dark side?"  
  
"Mm hm. According to my mother."  
  
"Sorceress? There's only one Sorceress here. Rinoa."  
  
"You mean your friend who splattered me with mashed potato?"  
  
"Yeah. Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
"Ha. A Sorceress who attacks a Maiden with mashed potato. Quistis, she can hardly be the one who will endanger the world and throw it into a massive tangle of darkness."  
  
"Hey! Rinoa can be dangerous when she wants to be! Just ask Squall, he can..."  
  
Quistis trailed off, realizing that what she was saying was completely irrelevant. Clearing her throat, she smiled sheepishly at Miranda.  
  
"Anyway. I'm a Maiden. From a different time frame, different world, different everything."  
  
"What about you and your toy Gunblade from when you were little?"  
  
"My mother knew I would have had to come. She knew a long time ago, so she prepared me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's complicated Quistis, I know. I guess it's kinda hard to accept that I'm from a completely different world, a parallel universe, really."  
  
Quistis was quiet.  
  
"So I guess that's it for basic facts."  
  
Quistis looked up all of a sudden, then vigorously shook her head.  
  
"Nope, what about your favourite things?"  
  
"My... my favourite things?"  
  
"Yeah, like your favourite colour, or your favourite food, stuff like that."  
  
"Um, my favourite colour's black," Quistis scoffed at this, but Miranda continued nonetheless, "and I don't have a favourite food or drink. I like video games and reading, but I don't have time for either of them. And... And..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't think of anything else."  
  
Quistis frowned.  
  
"You can't think of anything else, or are you unwilling to tell me more?"  
  
"I seriously can't think of anything else!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Look, I had a bad childhood, alright? The only thing I learned to care for was my mother. She's not here anymore, what's the use of liking anything else? In simpler terms, I learned not to like anything. Or actually, rephrase that. I lost the ability to like anything else."  
  
Quistis stared dumbly at her.  
  
"What... What about... Us?" Quistis whispered.  
  
'Oh SHIT.'  
  
"That's not what I meant Quistis, I meant that-"  
  
"What about us?!"  
  
"Quistis! Listen!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT US?!"  
  
'Shit, she's in hysterics...'  
  
"QUISTIS!"  
  
Quistis seemed to jump in shock, and promptly snapped out of it.  
  
"Quistis, listen, that's NOT what I meant. I meant that I don't know how to like frivolous things, not important things."  
  
"Now I'm a frivolous thing."  
  
"Quistis, you know that's not what I meant! Stop twisting my words, would you?"  
  
"Then why don't you just say it outright?!"  
  
Miranda glared at Quistis. If only she knew how painful it was, if only Quistis could understand the pain, if only she could feel it like how Miranda did.  
  
"I... I can't."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"No, I can't. I hope you can understand that."  
  
"Well, news flash, I don't."  
  
"Fuck this Quistis! You're calling me a selfish bitch, well take a look at yourself right now why don't you?!"  
  
Miranda had stood up suddenly, towering over Quistis' sitting form, seething with rage. The anger that had developed halfway into Quistis' little explosion had managed to stay in her, but with each moment passing, it threatened to overflow, and now it had just exploded.  
  
"You think I don't want to like things?! You think I LIKE being some cold, distant bitch? I lost my MOTHER, get that into your fucking brain! She was more than just my mother Quistis, she was my life. I lived for her, I LIVED for her, and she's GONE!! How do you think I feel?! But then you came along, and you seemed different from the others, you opened me up, you thawed me out, and I... I... I loved you Quis, I really did. But I guess you're not that different, I guess maybe you're just the same as the rest of the world. I thought I'd learned to love again. You brought the colour back into my life, when my mother made it all grey. And I really did love you, I really thought you loved me back. But I guess maybe it was just a little crush. I'm not worth it for you, am I Quistis. I'm just this stupid little girl who fell in love with little Miss Perfect, and got flung away. I had so many shields, so many walls to protect me. I'd been hurt too much, first Avy, then my mother. I had built defences to protect myself, and you managed to lower them all, and now you push me aside, when I'm all tender and soft. It's all the old hurt back again Quistis, ALL of it. It's ALL BACK."  
  
Tears were streaming down Miranda's cheeks as she spoke. Everything she'd been suppressing, everything she'd tried to hide, it was all rushing forth. Quistis could only stare, horrified, at Miranda, realizing what she'd done, what she'd evoked.  
  
"I'm... I'm so sorry."  
  
Quistis reached up with a tentative hand, and grasped Miranda's. Miranda did nothing to resist.  
  
"I don't not care Miranda. You know I love you, but... It's just..."  
  
The memory of Squall's rejection of her was still fresh in her memory.  
  
"I know." Miranda whispered, her voice hoarse.  
  
"You... You know?"  
  
"Commander Leonhart. I know."  
  
Quistis gazed, stunned, at Miranda.  
  
"I know. I... When you saved me with that spell, you kind of transferred some of your memories into me. I mean, more like copy and pasted. Part of you, it's in me."  
  
Quistis stood up, and gazed down into Miranda's eyes. Guilt welled up inside of her. Here was this little girl who'd lost so much, had felt so much pain, and all she was asking was that Quistis would try to understand her pain, and yet, Quistis refused to do so. But on the other hand, Miranda understood Quistis' pain, and Quistis felt so guilty for that. Sighing, she pulled Miranda closer, and wrapped her arms around the small, shaking form.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miranda, I truly am."  
  
AN: Miranda is one screwed up, emotionally unstable little girl, non? Lol. I'm sorry. I had had this great idea for this chapter, but I kind of lost it after I went to school for exam review and was traumatized. Sigh. So I made up stuff and did some spontaneous writing, which is bad by the way, cuz I NEVER do that, but hey, I promised a chapter some time soon, and this does kind of convey Miranda's inner feelings, though they don't really make any sense... But hey, thanks so much for your review Evrae, you're totally right about that mood swing thing. And as for your confusion, you'll get that cleared up as the story unfolds. Lol, btw, you really made me feel young and insignificant (well, not really...), cuz you're gonna be a senior next year, and I've only just finished grade 9! Haha!! 


	15. Inside Part II

AN: I'm baaaacccckkkk! Lol, sorry, I've been having a lot of trouble with writing this story, the plot is formed, but not on a chapter-to-chapter basis, so it's kinda choppy. I've written a bunch of other fics during my time away from here, so please, check them out and REVIEW!!!

Lying on her back, Quistis stared up at the ceiling above her bed. She heard a soft murmur from Miranda, who was lying beside her in bed, and Quistis smiled softly.

'She's finally opened up to me, maybe things'll go easier on her from now on, now that I can bear some of her burdens for her...'

Quistis felt bad, she really did. She had never known that Miranda was hurting so much, and to have her reach out and try to get Quistis to understand and be rejected, that must've hurt. It must've hurt even more knowing that while she completely understood Quistis' pain, Quistis understood none of hers. As much as she wanted to shy away from the truth and just hide, Quistis could do nothing like that. Miranda needed her, and Quistis would be there, no matter what. Unconsciously, Quistis tightened her grip around Miranda's waist. She would be there, just like she was there right now. Miranda could always depend on her. Always.

x x x

With a gasp, Quistis woke up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"She's awake Doctor!"

"Quick, give her some of this!"

A blurry shape appeared in front of Quistis' seemingly malfunctioning eyes, and she could vaguely make out the shape to be a syringe before everything went black. All she could hear were the fading voices of the people working on her.

"She's out! We're losing her!"

"We won't lose her unless I say so! Give her some more!"

x x x

"Quisty? Quisty?"

Someone was shaking her. Only lightly, but it still managed to make her head hurt as the voice boomed and reverberated.

"Selphie, stop shaking her, she has to wake up slowly on her own."

Quistis' eyes slowly opened, blurry and unfocused.

"Wh-"

"She's awake! Quisty!"

"Selphie, calm down! Irvine, do something!"

Quistis' eyes focused in time to see the tall figure of Irvine dragging a flailing Selphie away. The pair was replaced by the worried face of Rinoa.

"Quistis? Quisty, can you hear me?"

Coughing, Quistis struggled to say that she could, but there seemed to be something stuck in her throat. She feebly lifted a hand, which felt like a thousand pounds, and pointed to her throat.

"Here, how 'bout some water?"

Rinoa motioned for Squall to pour a cup of water, which he promptly handed to Rinoa after he'd finished, and Rinoa held it up to Quistis' chapped lips.

"Take it nice and slow Quisty."

Little by little, the water trickled down Quistis' throat, refreshing and easing the pain from intense parchedness.

"Can you speak now?" Rinoa asked as she placed the cup down on the bedside table.

"Yes." was all Quistis managed to croak.

Rinoa smiled slightly, and found herself on the floor.

"QUISTY!"

"Selphie?" Quistis choked out hoarsely while coughing.

Quistis found herself enveloped in the little ball of hyperness' bear hug, and smiled as she struggled to lift her overly-heavy arms and place them around Selphie's petit form.

"Oh, we were so worried!! We heard that you'd carried this girl into the infirmary and they found you lying unconscious on the floor and they couldn't do anything and you've been asleep for days now and I'm so happy that you woke up and it was so scary I wanted to cry but I didn't because I'm a big girl now and-"

"Whoa, Selph, give the girl some space!"

Irvine pried Selphie from Quistis and tipped his hat to her when he'd finally set down the protesting Selphie.

"It's good to see you up and about. Well, at least awake, anyway."

Quistis smiled. She was amidst her friends again. The smile, however, faded away when something at the back of her mind nudged her. She was missing something. Something had happened before, when she'd been down under, when she'd been unconscious. Something had happened that had made her extremely happy. That something wasn't there right now.

"Quisty, is something wrong?"

Her frown increased and her eyebrows furrowed as she tried desperately to figure out just what that something was. Her mind seemed to be defying her. The answer flitted just out of her reach.

"Quisty?"

Squall put a restraining hand on Rinoa's shoulder to stop her from nudging Quistis. When Rinoa turned and frowned at him, he shook his head.

"She's got something on her mind she needs to figure out. Let her be."

Rinoa sighed and nodded, knowing that Squall would probably know best.

"Come on guys, let's go." Squall called out, waving his hand and beckoning for everyone to follow him out the door.

"But-"

"But-"

"No. Selphie, Zell, she needs to figure something out, let's go."

Sighing, the two of them followed Squall and the others out, leaving Quistis to stare into space, trying desperately to wave away the fog and see just what her mind was trying to make her forget.

x x x

"Squall?"

"Yes, Rinoa?"

"What do you think's wrong with Quisty?"

Squall walked on in silence, giving a soft squeeze to Rinoa's hand.

"Squall?"

He sighed.

"I don't know Rin. There's just something in her eyes that tells me she's trying to figure something out."

Rinoa remained silent, trying to think things over.

"Rin, d'you remember how she used to toss and turn and mumble things in her coma?"

"Yeah..."

"Something was happening, at least in her mind. That something must have been important. Maybe she's trying to remember."

Squall suddenly stopped and turned to face Rinoa in the middle of the hallway.

"She's lost Rin. We need to help her."

Rinoa, who had stopped to face her boyfriend, barely managed to stay on her feet. Completely blown away from the sudden declaration from Squall, all she could do was gape silently like a fish.

"Rinoa, we have to help her. Will you promise me you will?"

"Squall?"

"Rinoa, promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise, but Squall, what's going on?"

Squall sighed and turned away, taking a step forward. Rinoa tugged on his hand. He stopped.

"Quistis is... alone... We have each other Rin, Selphie has Irvine, Zell has his library girl. Quistis has no-one. She's upset. I don't know how, but maybe that's part of the reason why Quistis is how she is now. She needs to figure herself out. We need to help her. She's been alone too long. She's been like me for too long."

"Squall..."

"Rin, she doesn't have anyone like you. She doesn't have anyone."

"She has us!"

"Does she?"

Rinoa didn't say anything for a long time.

x x x

"Squall's so mean!! Why won't he let us stay with Quisty?! She just woke up, she needs us!"

"Selphie, calm down. People are staring."

And Irvine was right. Left and right, people turned from their conversations to watch as the tall cowboy and his petite girlfriend walked past, listening to Selphie's screams of indignation.

"But-!" Selphie started, but stopped when Irvine put a large hand onto her shoulder.

"Squall's not being mean, he's being smart."

"Oh yeah, and leaving Quisty all alone is soooo smart."

"It is."

Selphie growled in frustration, unable to grasp just what Irvine meant.

"She's got something she needs to figure out."

"Oh, really. And how would you and Mr. Brick Wall know that?"

"Her eyes."

"Her eyes."

"Yeah, her eyes."

"What about her eyes?!"

"Her eyes show how confused she is. Didn't you see?"

Selphie paused in her ranting, exhaling deeply. After a long while, she answered Irvine.

"I did."

"So you understand, then?"

"No. I don't get how Squall could have chosen to let Quistis be by herself when she's trying to find something. We should be there to help her."

Irvine had seen Selphie serious only a handful of times, and he smiled a soft smile to himself in seeing her serious again this time. Selphie was the kind to find fun and happiness in every situation, no matter how depressing. It gave her the aura of being frivolous and childish, but in reality, Selphie was far from that. She was a grown woman, with the sense to be happy all the time.

"I know what you're thinking Selph, I understand, but you have to understand too," Irvine hung an arm around Selphie's thin shoulders, "Quistis just isn't ready for us to butt in and help her just yet. She's trying to figure things out herself, how could she explain just what she's missing to us when even she doesn't know it?"

Selphie sighed.

"I know."

Irvine nodded and brightened slightly at Selphie's sudden wide grin.

"But don't worry. This is Quisty we're talking about. She'll figure it out. If she doesn't, we're all doomed."

"You know," Irvine started, a lazy drawl to his voice, "I could always have a one on one session with her. A handsome guy always clears up whatever's fogging up a girl's mind."

"Irvine!"

Irvine cried out in surprise as Selphie's spindly elbow dug into his sides.

x x x

Zell sat in the cafeteria, stuffing hot dog after hot dog into his already full mouth, yet not really paying any attention.

"Zell?"

It took him several seconds to realize that someone had called him.

"Yef?"

Several chunks of unchewed hot dog flew out of his mouth, and his girlfriend ducked in time to miss having them splatter onto her face.

"Sowwie."

Zell swallowed.

"What is it?"

"That's what I want to ask you. You've been out of it ever since you got back from the infirmary. Did something happen to your friend?"

"Instructor? She's okay. She woke up."

"Then why are you still sad?"

Zell chuckled bitterly.

"Something wrong with her. Not health-wise, she's perfectly fine. She's awake. It's just... There's something else..."

"Something else?"

"Yeah. It's like... It's like she's confused. She doesn't know what's going on."

"Oh... Is she okay then?"

"I dunno. Squall won't let us stay with her, says she needs time alone. I dunno what's going on."

Zell shrugged, unsure.

"I guess maybe I'll just have to trust Squall and hope Instructor'll figure things out. I dunno."

He picked up another hot dog and stuffed it into his mouth, feeling relieved that he had told someone what was brewing inside him, and that he had his girlfriend. Noticing the soft touch of her hand on his shoulder, he sighed internally. At least, if he was in a situation like Quistis', he'd have his girlfriend.

x x x

Quistis stared out into space, still unable to remember just what was missing, and developing an angry headache. Her head throbbed everytime she got remotely near something that would clue her in, and with each thump, the answer flitted further and further away from her reach.

There were bits and pieces she could remember. Like the feel of black hair underneath her fingertips. And a voice saying her name. The feeling of elation that she had when she heard that voice. But those were just bits and pieces. They could have been from the memories that the GF's had wiped out, and they were just coming back now that Quistis was searching her mind so hard.

It was something important, she knew that. The question remained, however, just _what _was that important thing?


	16. What Good are Fragmented Memories?

AN: 2 chapters in one day, I guess to try to make up for the long absence... I know it's not a lot, but I'm trying my best. Hope you like it.

They were all shattered, all of them. All little bits and pieces that didn't make sense. All fragments of the whole that Quistis couldn't put together.

It had been days since she'd first woken up. Her friends had left her alone, only visiting periodically and carefully avoiding the subject of what had happened during her coma. Quistis and ventured to ask a few times, but after the closed looks she'd gotten, she gave up. They wouldn't know. What had happened had only happened to her. They weren't her. They were distant.

"Quisty?"

Quistis woke up to reality and managed a small smile for Rinoa, who sat beside her in an uncomfortable looking chair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Rinoa sighed.

"Quisty, I'm really sorry."

"What for?"

"I... I want to help you, but I don't know how..."

It was Quistis' turn to sigh.

"It's okay Rinoa. I know you guys all want to help. It's hard though. You guys aren't me. You wouldn't know. You wouldn't understand."

Some of the bitterness and frustration that Quistis had been feeling as of late slipped through her carefully constructed guard and seeped into her voice. Rinoa looked hurt.

"I'm really sorry Quis. All of us are."

Quistis placed a cold hand on top of Rinoa's warm one on the bedsheets.

"I'm sorry for being so rude. It was mean of me to blame you guys."

"No, Quis, I really do want to help. Maybe... Maybe you could tell me what's going on. Maybe you could... Maybe you could let me in on what you're thinking... I dunno, I guess maybe it's a little too much to ask of you. It's okay if you don't want to share, I understand-"

"Rinoa?"

Rinoa stopped and looked up carefully at Quistis. The deep ice blue of Quistis' eyes pierced into her brown ones.

"Rinoa, I'm lost."

Rinoa's breath temporarily left her as she processed what Quistis had just said.

"Rin, I'm really, really lost."

Tears of frustration and confusion began to gather in Quistis' eyes. Rinoa gripped Quistis' white porcelain hand in slightly darker one.

"I don't know what's going on, Rin, I don't remember what happened. It's all broken up, like shards of a mirror that was shattered and scattered to the winds. I don't remember anything except all these little bits and pieces. I'm missing something, Rinoa. Something really important to me. I can't remember what it is!"

Rinoa was scared. For the first time in her life, she realized just what it was like to be Quistis. To be lost, without anyone there to guide you. She'd thought that Quistis had had her, and her friends, but after what Squall had said, she had come to realize that maybe Quistis didn't have as much of them as she'd previously thought.

"Quis..."

"It's all so confusing Rin! My mind won't let me figure it out! Every time I get _this _close," at this, Quistis wrenched her hand from Rinoa's gentle grip and stuck her forefinger and thumb together, showing just how close, "my head blows up and I get flung far away again!"

Quistis hit the bed with her hands, tears streaming down her face. She'd always been strong, stoic, controlled, but this was too much. Everything was too much. Whatever she was missing right now, she knew she needed, and if her mind wouldn't let her remember just what she was missing, Quistis was sure she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Rinoa sat in her chair, riveted, but in fear and shock, not in amazement. She had never known, never realized what lay behind Quistis' calm exterior. Now, she knew. A tempest that had been held back and constantly smothered blew up into gigantic proportions and managed to break through Quistis' mask. Before she knew what was happening, Rinoa found herself wrapping her arms around Quistis' trembling form, pulling the shaking Quistis in towards her warmth.

"I'm so sorry Quis..."

Rinoa's voice trembled uncontrollably as she spoke, listening to Quistis crazed sobs. It was a long while before Rinoa's shoulder stopped cushioning the fall of Quistis' tears. Neither of them moved, longing for the other's contact and hoping desperately that the other wouldn't pull away. Quistis needed the contact to negate her overwhelming sorrow, Rinoa needed the contact to quell the aching guilt in her heart. If they'd been there for her, if Rinoa had just been there for Quistis, maybe none of this would have happened.

x x x

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"What happened?! Where's Quistis?"

"Quistis?"

"Yes! Quistis! What the hell happened to her?! Where is she?!"

A sigh sounded, full of discontent at the edge of insanity in the other's voice.

"You do not need to know. All you need to know is that you cannot be with her."

"And why the hell not?"

"She... She is your opposite."

"Opposites attract. Welcome to the world, you freak."

"She is your polar opposite. So alike in many ways, yet completely opposite. She is your inversion. You cannot be with her."

"Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up!"

"You cannot deny this. Listen to me, unless you wish to bring upon yourself needless pain."

"If I can be with Quistis, to hell with pain."

"Then so be it. You are only making her feel worse, you are only making her weaker. She needs to be strong."

"And I'll help her be strong! She was doing fine until you took me away!"

"Was she?"

"Yes she was! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

There was no answer. Miranda's scream was filled with anger and frustration.

x x x

There were flashes, painful flashes of memories that Quistis wasn't supposed to remember inside her head. It was like watching a broken movie, moving pictures written in fragments. She could remember holding someone with black hair. She could remember that that someone was slim, lithe, beautiful. Deep brown eyes. Dark black hair. Who was this girl?

Rinoa pulled away, and felt confusion. Why was Quistis looking at her that way?

"Quisty?"

"Rin... It's you..."

"Um... Of course it's me. Are you okay?"

Quistis stared in sudden revelation, but the notion was so illogical, she soon pushed it away. How? Rinoa had Squall, she couldn't be this girl. This girl, Quistis knew, was her other half. Rinoa, Rinoa was Squall's other half. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

Or could it? She just couldn't push it away. Rinoa had the same dark brown eyes, the same raven tresses. Maybe, maybe Rinoa _was_ who she was looking for...

Rinoa sighed, seeing the distant, glazed look that Quistis often had when she was thinking. She wanted to stay, to see if maybe she could help Quistis with whatever she was figuring out right now, but her heart ached too much. She needed to see Squall, she needed his comfort. She got up, leaned over to brush a stray blonde lock that had fallen in front of Quistis' dazed ice blue eyes, and impulsively, pressed her lips against Quistis' smooth milk white forehead.

"I'll see you later Quis. Love you."

Rinoa never heard Quistis' faint yet heartfelt whisper as she walked out the door, intent on getting to Squall.

"... I love you too, Rin."


	17. Untimely Affection

AN: Yeah for twists! Lol, I dunno whether I should really get into a Rinoa/Quistis section, or whether I should keep it as a simple twist. Tell me what you think when you review!

"Squall?"

"Oh, hey."

"I just came from Quisty's."

"How's she doing?"

Rinoa stood, slightly irked, in front of Squall's desk as he hovered over his unending paperwork. Annoyed at the fact that he hadn't even looked up once since she'd stepped into his office, she deliberately knocked over a pile of papers, making it look as innocent as possible. As they fluttered to the floor, Squall looked up, annoyance and frustration clearly written all over his face.

"And what did you do that for?"

"Do what? The papers? That was by accident! What do you mean what did I do that for?"

"By accident? Rin, I'm not blind!"

Shock coursed through her.

"What?"

"Rinoa, please, I have a lot of work, can't this wait?"

Squall returned to his paperwork, trying to keep his temper in check. Things had made him tetchy, especially with what was happening to Quistis. He wasn't in the mood for Rinoa's frivolity. Especially not right now. He missed the quiver of anger that ran up Rinoa's spine. Without saying another word, Rinoa stomped out of Squall's office.

He sighed. Dropping his pen onto the form that he was currently filling out, Squall buried his head in his hands, before, in a sudden burst of unchecked anger, he picked up his coffee mug and hurled it against the wall opposite him, watching in satisfaction as it shattered upon impact.

x x x

Quistis trembled, unable to rid the feeling of sudden longing that currently washed over her. The moment Rinoa had disappeared from view, closing the Infirmary room door behind her, Quistis had felt profoundly lonely. She kept trying to tell herself that this was wrong, Rinoa was Squall's girlfriend. It was just wrong to be feeling anything but friendship towards Rinoa, but somehow, her reasoning wasn't working.

The soft turning of the doorknob jolted Quistis from her thoughts. A familiar head poked in, startling Quistis and comforting her at the same time.

"Quisty?"

Rinoa looked nervously at the blonde sitting in her bed. Quistis looked rather startled. Maybe she'd come at a bad time. She pulled back slightly, hoping that Quistis didn't hear her so she could slip out, but that didn't work.

"Rin? Come in!"

Part of Rinoa regretted not pulling out faster, the other part sighed in thanks at Quistis' hurried beckon.

Rinoa took her time, taking long, deliberately relaxed strides. She lowered herself slowly into the chair at Quistis' bedside, completely aware of the fierce look that Quistis was giving her.

"What?" she finally asked, having sat down and met Quistis' eyes.

"Something's wrong, isn't there." Quistis said slowly.

Rinoa sighed.

"How'd you guess?"

"It's written all over your face."

Rinoa didn't respond, just stared off into space. Why was Squall being so obstinate? She knew that it wasn't her fault, that Squall hadn't meant to take his anger out on her. It was just that he was close to snapping under all the pressure, and to add Quistis' troubles onto him would probably break him. Rinoa had just been there at a bad time. He'd always hid himself away from the rest of the world whenever he was too stressed, just as he was doing now. Burying himself under all that paperwork wasn't doing him any good, and Rinoa, who needed him, had suffered the consequence of his bottled up frustration. Why couldn't he just be like he usually was? Why couldn't he be open? Squall had been closed up at the beginning, but Rinoa had managed to worm herself in past his defense. Although it was rare, Squall would occasionally go back to his walled up self, even around Rinoa, and it was what bugged her. At a time when she needed him most, he had decided to hide away from everything. Who would she turn to?

"Rinoa?"

Quistis. Quistis was calling to her. She could turn to Quistis. Rinoa smiled a soft, sad smile.

"Yeah?"

"Is it Squall? Did something happen between you two?"

Quistis had always been mature, much more so than the rest of the gang. She understood problems better than the rest, and was much more empathetic. It was all part of being an Instructor.

Rinoa sighed. She had been right in one.

"Of course. What else would be causing me so much distress?"

Quistis tentatively took one of Rinoa's hands into her own, reveling in its softness and warmth.

"Squall's like that Rin, you of all people should know."

"I know, but I mean, I need to talk to him. I'm so troubled right now, and just when I need him the most, he goes and shuts himself up again. Oh yeah, let's go talk to Mr. Brick Wall!"

Rinoa made a face as she said Selphie's mocking nickname for Squall. Quistis reached up with her free hand and gently stroked Rinoa's cheek, getting her to untwist her delicate features.

"Don't say that Rin. He's not doing it on purpose, it's his way of dealing with big problems."

"Yeah, okay, I understand that, but who am I supposed to turn to now that he's all brick and concrete?"

Quistis paused before she slowly said her answer.

"I'm here, Rin..."

There was a thrill of emotion as Rinoa looked into Quistis' frank blue eyes. Quistis was in the midst of severe emotional turmoil, and she was still offering to help Rinoa out. The entirety of it got to Rinoa so much that before she knew it, there were tears forming.

"Quis..."

"I'm serious. If you've got problems, I'm always here to hear you out," Quistis paused, gazing at Rinoa intently, "You've helped me. It's only right that I help you too."

All the helplessness and anger and frustration that Rinoa had been feeling spilled out of her at an unbelievable rate, and Quistis lapped it all up. Sighing, she reached up and stroked Rinoa's hair, gently massaging her scalp to calm her down. Rinoa immediately calmed and leaned forward, resting her head tiredly on Quistis' comforting shoulder.

"Thanks, Quis."

"No problem. Squall'll come around soon, don't worry too much Rin."

"I'll try."

Rinoa's answer was muffled as she buried her face against Quistis' neck, trying to get away from everything. Her hands snaked around Quistis and she pushed herself in close. She missed Quistis' sudden profuse amount of blood in her cheeks.

"Rinoa?"

"Hm?"

Quistis paused, unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Nothing."

She gently slid her arms around Rinoa's waist, simply holding her close.

A pair of deep brown eyes looked away in disgust and anger as the owner strode away from outside of Quistis' door.

AN: Btw, the person at the door? Not Squall. If you thought it was him, well... I dunno what to say.


	18. Speechless

AN: Lol, thanks so much She'kspeare!! Sniff, and I was worrying that I wouldn't get to hear from all you regulars ever again, since I've been away for so long, but nooooo, no need to worry 'bout She'kspeare!!! Lol. Luv ya!

"How could she?!"

"You saw?"

"She was hugging another girl! Rinoa!"

"That was destined, Miranda."

"Oh really?! And did you make it so that it was destined?!"

"No, I did not. It was destined to happen. It was made to happen by a higher force."

"You know what, you better put a stop to all your stupid cryptic shit, 'cause I don't give a crap. Quistis was hugging Rinoa. Either that was an illusion you made to dissuade me, or it was something else altogether, and it's not what I think it is."

"It isn't. However, it has the same concept that you have in mind."

"Quistis loves me, you freak, even if she were hugging Rinoa, it'd only be out of camaraderie."

"Are you trying to convince me, or are you trying to convince yourself?"

Miranda fell silent. She wasn't sure. One thing was certain though. Quistis loved her, but she'd been hugging another girl.

x x x

"Quis?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure it's okay? For me to stay here with you?"

Rinoa stared up at the ceiling, fully aware that Quistis was looking at the side of her face. The two of them were lying side by side on Quistis' bed, wrapped cozily under the covers. It was a little past midnight.

"Of course Rin. I mean, unless you feel comfortable going back to your room? Then you could go. If not, you're totally welcome to stay."

"You mean Squall's room. And no, I don't. I don't think I'd be able to deal with him. Not yet, anyway."

"Hm."

"Thanks Quis."

"Rin, how many times have I told you? You helped me out-"

"So it's just right that you help me out, I know, I know, but I can't help but feel bad."

"Rinoa."

"Yes?"

Quistis sighed in mock frustration.

"Never mind. You're hopeless."

It was Quistis' turn to stare up at the ceiling, and Rinoa's turn to look at Quistis. Rinoa couldn't help but smile, seeing as Quistis was too.

"I know I am, but I also know that you love me all the same."

"I do."

"That's why you're such a good friend."

Quistis didn't say anything. The way Rinoa had said that they were friends, somehow, it made her feel empty. A strange, queer kind of empty. She was comforted, however, when Rinoa took her hand into her own and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Everything's going to be okay Quis. Don't worry. You'll figure out just what you're missing."

"I think I already did."

"Really? What are you missing?"

Rinoa rolled over onto her side to face Quistis.

"I... I'm missing a person. This person means a lot to me."

Rinoa smiled.

"Ooooooo, are you saying you _like_ someone Quisty???"

Rinoa laughed softly as she said it, but quickly stopped when she say Quistis' serious expression.

"Yeah, I do."

There was a beat of silence.

"Oh. Who?"

Quistis chose to ignore Rinoa's question, and opted for explaining the entire ordeal.

"You see, when I was in the coma, a lot of things happened to me. At least, in my head, anyway. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, I can't remember a lot of it right now, but there are bits and pieces that I have managed to figure out, and those pieces point towards one person."

"The person you like."

"Kind of..."

"Your other half?"

Quistis rolled onto her side to face Rinoa.

"Yes."

Rinoa smiled.

"And who would that be? It better not be Irvine, Selphie's gonna kill you."

Rinoa's smiled widened into a silly grin, and Quistis smiled back slightly. The smile vanished as she tried to find a way to tell Rinoa.

"Okay, you're scaring me Quis, is it _really _Irvine?"

Quistis still didn't say anything.

"Omigod. You _have_ to be kidding me. Please, Quis, _please _tell me it's not Irvine!!"

"Rin, calm down. It's not Irvine. I have better taste than that."

Rinoa laughed.

"True, true. Oh wait... Oops! Don't tell Selph I said that!"

Quistis laughed as well.

"Don't worry, as long as you promise not to tell her what I said too."

They smiled at each other.

"So... Who is it Quis?"

"Rinoa, I'm not sure you want to know..."

"Oh please!" Rinoa pulled a face, "since when have I _not_ been interested in stuff like that?"

Quistis laughed. A slight shake of her head signaled that she wasn't ready to talk.

"Sorry, Rin. I don't really think I can talk about it right now."

"Fine, fine," Rinoa sighed, "But just remember that I'm here, whenever you want to tell me."

Quistis didn't say anything. She couldn't. She had been so close to confessing, but had chickened out in the end. Rinoa didn't need to know, because Quistis needed Rinoa here. And as long as Rinoa didn't know, she'd still be here. Quistis sighed and closed her eyes.

"Quis?"

"Yes?"

Blue eyes flickered open again.

"'Night."

"Goodnight Rin."

AN: Ooooookie, before you go freakin' out on me again, Anime-freak-4life, I can explain. This whole Rinny/Quisty thing is essential for the development of the plot, and no worries, Miranda will end up with Quisty. Right now, however, it's Rinny and Quisty.


End file.
